The True Love Flower
by jessica.hebert5
Summary: Hello welcome to my story. Spoiler alert for season 6. This is an au base off the episode when Snow wakes charming with the pink flower. They decide to go. After Emma to be with her and plans to still break the curse. Hope you enjoy.
1. Awaken

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my story! Let's begin by jumping into a small plot description. Spoiler alert for season 6. This will be an au base off the episode when they flashed back to when Snow and Charming were woken by the pink flower and almost went for Emma. However, instead of Emma being ten in one of the homes she will still be ten but the Swan's had decided to keep her. So stick around and see what happen when Snowing decide to go get Emma._

Awaken

Every day in Storybrooke seems to go around in circles. Everyone there did the same thing, they were all stuck in a haze. So it wasn't an unusual day for Mary Margaret to bring the dashingly handsome, coma patient, John Doe some flowers right after her work day at the school. Mary Margaret always felt a little off about her life like something was missing but when she went there, for some reason she felt like her life did have to mean. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't seen Mayor Mills walking directly toward her which causes her to slam right into the women.

"Watch where you are going!" snapped Regina. Mary Margaret stopped frozen with fear.

"I.. a.. am.. so sorry Mayor Mills... " she said as she bent down to collect the flowers that weren't damaged. The mayor huffed an angry sigh.

" You are pathetic! " Regina exclaimed and walked away from the school teacher with a smirk on her face. Seeing the ex-princess brought to her knees filled her with joy. She just couldn't get enough of making Snow White feel like nothing.

Mary Margret quickly gathered her flowers before standing up. She was about to throw them all away and just go home until she spotted a rather strange pink flower laying on the sidewalk. She didn't remember it being part of the others she had but something told her to pick it up. She felt something tug at her mind when she held the pink flower but quickly shook her head and stood up.

"Looks like I'm going to see him after all, " she mumbled to herself.

Mary Margaret entered John Doe's room and a smile curled up her rosy pink lips.

"Sorry I am late. It wasn't a good day. I almost didn't come but I guess I can never miss a chance to see your charming face" she spoke to the coma patient. She placed the pink flower in a cup by his bed then walked away just as some of the pink dust from the flower seem to magically float to his hand and like that he woke up. The heart monitor started to go off.

"Oh, my! What did I do?" The school teacher squeak. She looked over at him as his blue eyes opened up staring directly at her.

"Snow., " he whispered as he started to sit up. He started pulling the IVs out his arm. Mary Margaret looks confused. " Where is she?" He questioned. Mary Margaret wasn't sure what he meant.

"Hey slow down you are confused after being in a coma. Let me get the doctor. " Mary Margaret said but he stood up and started looking around. He wasn't sure what happened but he had to find a way to get her to remember.

" The Evil Queen's guards stabbed me and I passed out and then, the curse. It must have brought us here. Whatever this place is." He told her. She shook her head staring at him with doubt in her eyes. He searched for anything that would tell him that she believed. " Come on I know Snow White is still in there. " He urged on.

"You are delusional and speaking gibberish, why should I trust you?" She asked as he held his hand out. She looked at him and felt something tug at her mind again. She wanted to believe him.

" Because you love me and I love you. " he insisted. That seems to work because she grabbed his hand. He squeezed her hand and somehow the pink dust landed on her hand. In seconds she blinked and everything came back to her. Tears fell down her cheek as she gasped.

"Charming... " she whispered. Suddenly his lips were on hers. He crushes her to him. All the years they had been apart exploded between them. The want, the need to be together flooded out of them. He picked her up and spun her around. " You find me. " she cried as the kiss broke.

"You ever doubt I would? I promised to always find you, " he said kissing her once more. Finally, they broke free but kept contact by holding hands. " We need to get out of here. We need to find our daughter. " He said. She nodded.

" You have to go to Rumpelstiltskin. He has a shop here. He goes by Mr. Gold. Get him to remember like you did me and meet me in a half of hour at the farmhouse. " She explained to him. She knew Regina would be looking for him and she had to distract her. After a long kiss, they departed ways.

( I'm gonna skip everything that happens with Regina figuring out they might be awake. That's a lot. To type and it would be just repeating it. I'm sure if you are here you seen the episode lol. )

Snow ran to the farmhouse just in time for David to come in with the dark one. He smirked as he seen Snow as she rolled her eyes. Her husband joined her side as they turned to speak to the dark one.

"We don't have much time Regina is on to us. So how do we get to our daughter? " Snow asked the dark one. He held up the flower that had woke them. Charming took it.

" This flower goes where true love goes. It will help you find Emma. But remember we've only been cursed ten years, meaning Emma's still eighteen years shy of her twenty-eighth birthday - the day she's destined to become the savior. So if you two want to save this town you will have to find a way back here. I didn't see this coming but somehow your love has changed the fate just a slight bit. But it won't change the fact that the curse can't be broken until she is twenty-eight. It won't be easy. Emma is living with adoptive parents... "

The dark one explains to them that her adoptive parent didn't give her back like they should have which made him believe more and more the fate had changed. He explained that in that world there were rules that would keep them away from Emma until they could prove they were really her parents. Then there was the problem of the swan's they probably loved Emma and it wouldn't be easy. It would hurt them to have her taken away. It might even hurt Emma but the dark one said it was the only way. She would understand eventually. After they got her they would need to find a place to live and jobs. Snow and charming thought about this as they walked deeper into the forest.

"Charming what if she doesn't want to come with us? She will hate us... " Snow cried. Charming placed his arm around her shoulder as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"She is our daughter. She can't possibly hate us once she understands why we did it. Gold said it will take time. But the love between us three will push pass everything and we shall be together. Then together we will break the curse. Now let's go get our dau-" his word cut off as footsteps were heard coming straight at them.

"Stay right there! I knew you two were awake. I won't have you two idiot ruin everything!" screamed Regina. Charming looked at Snow and they had one their silent conversation. Within seconds they threw the pink dust, and a door appeared in front of them. They smiled at each other, grabbed hold of each other hands, opened the door and walked through right before Regina could grab them.

* * *

Mr. Gold looked around he was confused on how he got here but he didn't care enough to stay around. He walked out with his cane helping him along just as the mayor came his way. She slapped him rights across his face.

"You let them get away! You wanted this! You idiot! Don't act stupid. " Regina growled. She raised her hand again to slap him once more but he grabbed her wrist as he leaned on his cane.

"I know nothing of what you speak of. If I was you, Mayor, I would go back to doing what you do best and that's running this town. Lay a hand on me again and I'll use this cane for more than just walking. "he spat before walking away.

Regina growled as she watched the dark one walked away. Somehow he was asleep again in her curse. But she knew he had helped them. She knew there was nothing she could about it. She just helped they never came back. Maybe this was a good thing. So she did what he said, she went to her office to run this broken town.

* * *

Hand in hand Snow and Charming walked through the door to the other side. When they arrived they were standing in front of a two-story house with a light brown door. They glanced around but knew this was the place. Gold was right the flower lends them right where they needed to go.

" Looks like it is time to get our little princess. " David said as he kissed his wife's cheek. She nodded unable to speak. Together as always they walked to the door and knocked on the door. A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes answered the door. He looked around David's age.

"Hello, may I help you?" The asked. Snow has to find her voice stepped forward before David could speak she looked at the man and smiled. She had to charm him. She had to make him believe they were good people, which they were.

"My name is Mary Margaret Nolan. This is my husband David Nolan. We are looking for Emma Swan. " She said in a neutral tone. She stayed calm as the man stared hard at her. But before she could speak a small girl came forward making Snow's heart drop. The girl was a spitting image of her father. She had long blond hair and green eyes. Which was a mix of the two? She was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt which reminded Snow of David. The man placed held her hand in a way a father would protect his daughter.

"This is my adoptive daughter, Emma. Who are you two and why are you looking for her. " Nathan Swan said. Though when he looked at the pair he already knew who they were. It was clear just by looking at them and Emma. His heart sank.

"We are Emma's biological parents and are here to take her back," David said as he smiled at his princess.

* * *

As the pair appeared like magic in front of the Swan's house, no one seems to notice. The only one who knew what magic looks like would notice. Standing only a few feet away was a woman with very light blonde hair almost white and icy blue eyes. Her eyes narrow as she watched them slipped inside the house. Her blood began to boil. They were ruining her plans. How was she gonna convinced the swans to give up Emma now that her parents were here? What were they even doing here! She knew though she would find another.


	2. Reunion

Reunion

 _Ten years ago Our world_

"Everything is signed and ready to go" the man said the smiling faces of the couple before him. He check over the paper work one more time before excusing himself to grab the baby. In the hall way stood a very upset women with fire in her eyes. She grabbed his arm before he could pass her.

"What happened!? You promised me she will be mine!" The women yelled. The man pilled his arm away from her and signed.

"I'm sorry Ms. Fisher the swan's were approved first. The state would whether the little girl go to a couple. Not a single mother. " The man said as he walked away. The women took off but she vows to get her one day. She would make the swans give her the girl.

"Here she is ready for her new home" the man told the couple as he handed the little infant to the women. The infant smiled at her and they knew this would be their daughter. "This was with her when she was found" he said handing them a hand made baby blanket with the name Emma written on it.

"Then she shall be Emma Ruth Swan" Michael Swan declared. Not even realizing that was the name her birth parents gave her without the last name.

* * *

 _Present day Our World_

"You are my real parents?" The little girl said surprised. She crossed her arms as she starred at the pair. Snow had to resist not to pick her up and run with her. She squeezed David's hand just as Michael pushed Emma behind him. "She is our daughter now. You can't just come back into her life. You gave her up. " Michael said angrily. Emma moved pass him. She had questions she wanted to know everything.

"Can we please come in and explain " David begged the man just as a women came up behind the man. She placed a hand on her husband shoulder. She looked at the couple and instantly knew what was happening.

"You can come in and explain but don't expect us to just give her up. We signed papers. She is ours. " Susan Swan said. The pair nodded their heads as they went inside. They vow to get their daughter back and that was exactly what they would do.

"Could you excuse me for a moment I have to make a quick call. We will need lawyers. " Michael said but that wasn't the whole truth. He stepped away as his wife guided the couple to the living room.

 _Present day New York_

"That's impossible!" a brown hair young man paced back and forth in his apartment with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"I know. They were never suppose to come here. I don't understand. So what should I do? You know the papers aren't legal. " Michael Swan spoke on the other end of the phone.

"I know that. The state doesn't know that. You have to fight for her. We can't lose her. The boss needs her to stay on her path. But if they are here then that will cause problems. Look I have to go. I have to speak with him. Worth comes to worth they can't leave. She can't go there until she is twenty-eight. " The man spoke before hanging up.

A women came running in his room flagging down a letter. He sighed. It seems He has already contact him. The women stopped before him.

"Sir John, a letter for you. " The women said before leaving the room. He opened the letter and gasped.

"Fail me and she dies," John growled angrily before throwing it to the floor.

* * *

Michael walked back in the living room in time to see his wife bringing drinks in. He hadn't meant to fall for anyone here but he had. He loved her and fear she would leave him if she knew who he was and why he insists on adopting Emma. They had tried to have their own children but had failed. He looked at his small family now. Emma had made her way into his heart and hated that she was just part of a plan.

" Sorry about that I had to call my brother. He is a lawyer. But I told him we will talk with you two first. " Michael said. Though he knew these two wouldn't leave until they had Emma. At this point, he doubts him and his wife would win. John was right the state didn't know the papers for fake but he read the Prince's story and knew he wouldn't give up. That didn't mean he would either. Not only was she his mission to make sure she stayed on her path, he loved her.

" We were told you two didn't want Emma. She was find on the side of the road. We adopted her at the age of three months. You have to understand how we are feeling. I couldn't have my own children and Emma has been our little blessing. " Susan said as her eyes tear up. Emma looked at her adoptive mother. She love her. She love Michael. But no matter what these two people were her real parents and that was hard not to think about.

"That is nowhere near the truth. We wanted Emma. We wouldn't be here if we didn't. I know that's hard to believe but it's the truth. " Snow said as she looked at her beautiful daughter. She wanted to hug her. Michael sighed. He knew they were speaking the truth but he couldn't tell them that. That would give away who he was. Charming squeezed his wife's hand.

" The night Emma was born we were attack. Mary Margaret's step mother didn't like us. She loath us. She is a powerful women and sent a hit man after us. He almost killed me, he kidnapped Mary Margaret after knocking her out cold making her lose her memory. When they realized I wasn't dead but in a coma they took me too. Until a few months ago when I woke up. I remember and helped my wife remember. Here is the newspaper about our disappearances. " David said handing Susan the fake newspaper. Gold had created it for them.

"Wow, that's terrible. It makes sense. So what should we do? We still love Emma and she loves us. We have papers. I don't think I can just give her up. " Susan said as tears left her eyes. Michael sat there without saying a word. Charming noticed this and knew there was something he wasn't saying. Michael knew if they went to count, one way or another the papers will be brought up. They will be looked at and probaly figure out they were fake.

"Could we have a moment with our daughter? We won't take her. We just want to talk to her if thats okay with Emma?" Snow asked. Emma nodded. She wanted to get to know them. Now that she knew what happened she didn't hate them as much. Actually, it hurt her because it wasn't their fault. Susan nodded as she and Michael left. Snow walked over to sit next to Emma as David sat on the other side.

"I always dreamed that you would come for me... " cried the ten year old. Snow decided it was best not to speak she reached for her daughter and hugged her. Emma froze for a second but then buried herself in her mother's arms. David wrapped his arms around them both. Emma realize what she had been missing all her life with the Swan's, a father warmth. Michael was always cold. He tried to stay away from her to not get attach and that had hurt Emma. David though filled her heart. Once they broke away Snow reached into her bag and grabbed a rather big book.

"Emma there is something we have to tell you. Something the Swan's can't know. This book was given to me to help you understand, Emma. What we told them wasn't the whole truth but we can't have them knowing that. We need you to know though Emma. To know where you are from " Snow said as she handed her the book with the title, Once Upon A Time, written on it.

* * *

Michael looked at his upset wife. He needed to tell her the truth. But how without telling her why he actually need Emma. Susan looked down at her hands and sighed. Michael reached for her but she pulled away.

"You know something. You aren't telling me. You never were close to her. It's like you knew she wouldn't be ours forever. " Susan said as she looked at her husband. He looked away not sure what to say. She took a deep breath, stepped closer to him and slapped him. He whipped his head around starring at her. She crossed her arms.

"Fine you ask for it! The papers aren't real! She isn't ours. " he screamed which was a slap to her face. She couldn't believe what he said. What they hadn't expected was David coming in right in time to hear that. He narrowed his eyes. But it was Susan who spoke.

"Why would you fake them? We are married we have jobs so why fake them. " She questioned. She had a point. But Michael couldn't explain to her the real reason. He looked at David.

"Take her. She deserves a real father, " he mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and walked out. Susan watched him go. She loved him. But now she didn't know who he was. He was a stranger to her. She turned to David. Anger grew in her. Her husband might have given up but she wouldn't. Only they knew the papers weren't real. She would fight for her daughter.

"You can't take her. To the state those papers are real. I won't let my daughter go!" She growled. Snow and Emma came in just as she screamed. Emma started to cry as she hid behind Snow. Susan sighed as she walked toward Emma and bent down. Emma shook her head and just as Susan reach forward, David stepped in front.

"Don't hurt her, Susan we know you love her but the papers aren't real. She wants to come with us. " David said. Susan stepped around him and snatched Emma.

"Leave now or I'll call the cops. Emma Swan is my daughter. I will make the papers real and then you will never see. Now come on sweet heart we have dinner to make. " Susan took Emma as the girl cried. Snow was about to go after her when David held her back.

"Let me go I want my daughter!" Snow cried. David hugged her pulling her back.

"Emma we will be back for you. We promise. "He said as he walked out with Snow. She sank into his arms and began to cry. He held her tight. " Snow, remember what Gold said it won't be easy. At least Emma wants to come with us. We didn't get to explain to her where she is really from to convince her to come with us. She knew. She wanted us to be her parents and we will. " He said as she pulled back. She looked into his blue eyes and shook her head.

"How? No one will believe us that Michael fake the papers. We don't understand this world. " she said softly. He pulled out a pen and pressed the button just as Michael's voice came on talking about how he faked the papers. He didn't get to say anything else since she pressed her lips to his. She crushed her body to his. He picked her up and held her firmly to him. She was breathless by the time they parted. "Thank you, Charming. " She whispered as he set her down.

"Gold gave it to me. I realized when they started to scream that he would spill what was going on. I knew something was off. So before we could show Emma the book I knew I had to get up. We will get her back. Gold said to look for men dressed in uniform like Graham and tell them what is going on. But first we have to get a place to live. Come on my love. " He said as the pair walked hand and hand together.

* * *

"Oh sweet Emma, I love you so much. I'll promise to make sure you stay with me and your daddy. He should be back soon. "Susan said softly. She never meant to scare the girl. She just couldn't lose the only child she will ever have. Emma sat on the sofa with her head buried in her hands. Seeing Susan like that had made her realize she didn't belong here. Michael had been lying. He never wanted her. But her parents did. They were about to tell her more about where she was from when Susan started to scream.

"Please... I don't wanna stay here. I want my mommy and daddy" Emma begged. Susan came over and kissed the girl on the head. She smiled. Over the years Susan had often had mental breakdowns because of all the children she lost. Emma had been the one to help her heal but hearing the girl calling for her real parents made Susan lose it. What she didn't know was it was Michael's fault she couldn't have children not hers.

"Oh dear Emma your mommy is right here. Daddy will be back soon. We only had a small fight. " Susan said as she reached for the girl. Emma pulled away and shook her head. Her adoptive mother was scaring her. It was then that Michael came back in he was surprised to see Emma still there. "Look Emma daddy is back " Susan said coldly. Michael realize he had to step in.

"Susan you need to relax. You are scaring her. We got what we wanted. Emma is here with us. "Michael tried to reason with her but Susan was beyond that. She grabbed Emma and held her tightly. The girl began to cry.

"They will be back. And I will be prepare. I lost too many children over the years, I won't lose her. " Susan said as pulled out handcuff out of a draw. She cuffed the little girl to chair. "Now she won't go No where. And forever will be mine. " Susan said as she kissed her husband. He looked at her in disbelief unsure what to do or say.


	3. Coming Together

Just want to inform y'all that there will be a little part of Snowing that might be a bit much for young eyes lol So feel free to skip. I'll put _snowing where to skip.

Sorry, I haven't posted I was supposed to be on a cruise but with the hurricane, we couldn't go. I am now able to post so here is the next chapter. On a side note thanks for the reviews. If anyone has a suggestion just let me know.

Coming Together

"And this is the upstairs bedroom. This is one of our bigger lofts. " a man said as he stood in the smaller bedroom with the couple.

"We love it. It's perfect when can we move in?" Snow said smiling at her husband. Snow and Charming decided the quicker they found a place the better. They would get their little girl back soon. The loft they had decided on was big enough for the three of them. Snow said it reminded her, of her loft back in Storybrooke. It was basically the same. The next step was for them to buy some stuff. Snow had saved over the years as a school teacher and gold had gave Charming money. Then they would find jobs. At the same time they would file a report on the Swan's to get Emma back.

"You can move in today as long as you have the deposit and first month rent. " The man said just as Charming handed him the money. The man nodded as Snow filled out the papers. Because of the curse, they both had a fake birth certificate and everything that looked legal. He took the papers and left them alone. Snow looked at Charming.

"I guess it is time to go look for jobs. " Snow said. Charming walked toward her and grabbed her pulling her forward. She gasped as he came down to kiss her passionate. She smiled as they parted.

_snowing

"I know getting Emma back is important but I haven't had you in ten years. We have to wait until the man gets back to us about their paper work that prove they fake it. Until then.. " he let his words slip away as he crushed her to him. Lucky for them the place was furnished. He picked her up as she moaned and wrapped her legs around him. She growled in pleasure. In ten years she hadn't had him. She needed him. She wanted him. She ran her fingers through his hair as their tongues danced together. He pulled her down on him as he laid on the bed. She clawed at his shirt basically ripping it off. She glazed upon him with sparkle in her green eyes matching the sparkle in his sea blue eyes.

"Charming... I need you " she whispered in his ear making him smirk. He ripped her shirt off and didn't waste time with her bra. His hands find her boobs and she moaned in delight. She brought her lips to his neck then his chest before letting his lips fall back on hers. She tugged at his jeans and managed to pulled them off. It was then that he flipped her so she was under him. He trailed his lips down her body until he find her shorts, pulling them off. He kissed her sweet spot with her underwear still on making her shudder in delight. He kissed her thighs and ran his hands down her body.

"Oh charming!" she moaned as he pulled her under wear off, smiling as she was already wet. He pulled his own under wear off not wasting time. He slipped inside of her and she purred. He pressed his hands against the bed as he connected his lips with her, covering her screams as he picked up speed. He wrapped her legs around his waste as he went deeper hitting the right spot. She arched her back as her pleasure grew. She left red lines down his back. He was hers and there was no changing that.

"Come for me, Princess!" He said as he closed his eyes knowing he was close. She bit her bottom lip as she let go. She looked at him knowing he was close to his own climax. She pulled him down to the bed giggling like a little girl as she leaped on top of him. She gripped his shoulders as she took off fast. She rode him like a pro. She lower her head to his body to cover him in kisses. His eyes swung open as he finally let go. He filled her up. After ten years he managed to fill her to the top and the rest oozed out the sides. She purred as she slipped out of him and laid upon he silk smooth body. She ran her hands along his bumpy chest before kissing him.

"I love you so much. "She whispered as she closed her eyes letting her body rest for a little. He kissed her cheek.

_Snowing

"I love you too, Snow. Oh, how I missed this, "he said as he too closed his eyes. They hadn't realized they had fallen asleep until the phone rang two hours later. Charming unstuck himself from Snow careful not to wake her in case it wasn't anything. He answers the phone and listened to the man on the other end. He gasped as the man confirmed that the papers were fake and they would be spending cops to their new place to take them to the swans to get their daughter.

* * *

"Emma wake up breakfast is ready!" Michael called down the hall as he usually did every morning as if yesterday didn't happen. Susan came over and kissed her husband. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. They were trying to pretend like everything was okay. Though he knew too good that this wouldn't last. Emma came down the hall and sighed. The little girl's eyes were red from all the crying.

"I am not hungry. " She said as she sat down at the table. She knew she had no choice they would make her eat. Susan ignored Emma and placed the waffles in front of her with her hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon on top. She kissed Emma's head making the girl shudder. She hated this. She hated that she was scared of them. She loved them for ten years. Even when her parents came she didn't wanna leave them forever. But then her adoptive mother scared her and her adoptive father lied to her.

"A growing girl needs the most important meal sweetie. " Susan as she pushed the food by her. She smiled at the girl. This was the women she loved. She wanted to believe this was how it was always going to be but after yesterday she doubt it. She looked at her food and decided to eat. Michael pulled Susan aside.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She kissed his cheek like usual and nodded her head before going back to Emma she sat down and enjoyed her own breakfast. Michael shrugged his shoulders. His wife was acting like nothing happened that it wasn't possible that their daughter will be taken. Michael sat down. He looked at his wife and for the first time he noticed how much she had dealt with over the years. Though she was young her face seem to be painted with a few wrinkles probably from all the tears she shred. Her long brown hair had slivers of grey streaks in it. Her hazel eyes were tired. He felt bad for her really. It was his fault. His body wasn't normal and some how that mess with his ability to have kids.

"Can I go play in my room?"Emma asked. Michael nodded before Susan could answer. The little girl tan off leaving Michael to handle his wife. She turned to him and suddenly her smile turned to ice. She narrowed her eyes at him. He feared she knew who he was. But knew that wasn't possible. She knew something though. She knew everything he had ever said was the lie.

"Tell me the truth Michael. Just for once. Is it my fault that I couldn't have kids? Was this all a joke? Was it all a lie? Was it all planned?" she questioned him. He looked at her with glossy blue eyes not sure what to say. He didn't know how to respond but not saying anything answered her questions. She got up and slammed the chair down making him jump. He walked her as she came closer. "All these years you let me believe it was my fault?! I could of had a real child!" She screamed just as Emma walked in. She came for a drink. She ran off crying.

"Really Susan? Look what you did?! Why keep her away from her real parents then. " Michael said as he stood up. He walked away leaving Susan alone with her thoughts. Meanwhile, in a small bedroom in the back, Emma cried.

The little blonde hair girl sat on the floor was her hands on her face. All her life she always felt unwanted. She knew her adoptive mother only kept her around because she couldn't have her own children. She thought her parents didn't want her so all felt was like she was an orphan. She hated how she felt. She loved her adoptive parents. She even loved her parents. But no one seems to love her. She was only ten but she knew that this would the last time she would be this hurt. She would protect her feelings at least until she trusted people. She wiped her eyes just as she heard the door bell.

"Who is it? " Michael asked as he went to the door. Susan still sat alone in the kitchen. Michael had a feeling whoever it was, it wasn't good.

"It's officer Nick. Please open up we have to talk. " a husky voice came from behind the door. Behind him stood five other cops. Then behind them was the couple that had come to get their daughter. Michael slowly opens the door as he looked at the scene before him. He knew it was time. And honestly, he felt relief. He couldn't take it anymore. This would be over. John said they couldn't leave and that meant Emma was still on her path. "Where is Emma Swan? "Nick said just as the little blonde hair girl ran up with Susan right behind her.

With rage in her eyes, Susan moved pass Michael and crossed her arms. She looked between everyone before starring straight at Nick. " My daughter isn't going anywhere. " Growled Susan. Snow was the one to push forward until she was next to Nick. Her hazel eyes were soft and gentle. Susan was a bit confused. Snow took a deep breath.

"Susan I know how it feels to lose a mother. I also know how it feels to lose a child. I have been without mine for ten years and it wasn't my choice. You got to see Emma grow up and seen all her first. I understand how hard it is to let go. But you can have you own children I hope one day. I know it's been hard. You can find a way. " Snow said in a hopeful tone. Susan smiled. This lady was right. She could have her own kids if she just got rid of Michael. He was the problem. She moved away from the door to reveal Emma. Snow eyes welled up with tears.

"Come on Emma, come here. " Snow said softly. Emma looked at her mother and just knew this was where she belongs. She didn't exactly trust them just yet but she knew she had to try. Emma just wanted her mother. She wanted her now more than she ever wanted someone. She just wanted to be held. So that's what she did. She ran to her mother who arms were open wide. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter for the first time in ten years. She buried her face in blonde hair and took in her scent.

"I am sorry this had to come to this. We don't get why the papers were faked but it doesn't look good for future parents. Emma's biological parents didn't give her up and that out rules everything. If the papers had been real you two could have fought for her. Since Emma was never adopted, her parents have rights over her. " Nick said as Michael stepped back. Susan shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Michael closed the door not saying a word.

"Thank you, Officer Nick. " David said as he joined his wife and daughter. He hugged them tightly. Nick looked at the couple and sighed.

"I am happy you two have her but can't say you should thank me for taking a little girl from her parents. Though the papers weren't real, she lived there for ten years. Just remember that if she ever wishes to see them. Good day. " Nick said as he and his partner left in their cars. Once they were alone, Snow snuggled into her husband as he wrapped his big arms around them. Emma began to cry. Snow looked at her daughter with fear. Did they do the right thing?

"We are sorry honey... Did you want to say goodbye?" Snow asked as Emma shook her head but didn't stop crying. David took Emma from Snow's arms. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He looked at Snow and she nodded. It was time to go home. He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the loft. It wasn't a long walk and they make it back in good time. When they got there he set Emma down on the sofa. She looked up at him with bright green eyes. He still was confused why she had been crying.

"What's wrong little princess? " David asked as Snow stood beside him. They were scared. They didn't know anything about Emma. What if she ran away. What if she hated them. She sensed this and tried to control her tears. She wasn't upset with them. She took a deep breath. The little girl has never been so scared.

"I.. I not upset with you. I'm just sad with them... I'm scared. I'm confused. " The little cried. She didn't want to lose them but she was so lost. She looked at her parents who only looked at her with concern and love. She felt for the first time like she belongs somewhere. Though her adoptive parents loved her she never truly felt belong. She always knew Susan wanted her own children.

"Oh sweetie we know it's confusing but you have to know we love you always. We hate that you had to go through this. We wish we could have a different way. We can't go back but we can move forward. Just remember one thing we always find each other. " Snow said as the little girl slammed herself into her mother's arm. Snow pulled her tightly to her chest until the little girl fell asleep. Together for the first time in ten years, David and Snow tuck their daughter in bed.

On the outside of loft a golden brown, tall man stood with a smirk. He was a well-built man with a sharp angular face.  
He had emerald green eyes and a timeless face. His best feature was his long jet black hair. To most women he irresistible. They wanted him and he loved it. But they also fear him. He had a dangerous look. It didn't help that he had a huge scar down his left eye. That was fine with him. He had a mission and didn't need the distraction. He wanted revenge and the little girl was his ticket in.


	4. The Land of the Savannah

Many years ago

The lands of Savannah's

"You will pay! One day!"

His voice still could be heard for miles. Simba knew his uncle would be back one day but he would be prepared. Now he stood tall before his people prepared to pick up the pieces. His lovely wife stood beside him. Simba was a tall man with long red hair. He had golden brown eyes that matched his golden brown skin. He stood upon the Pride Rock ready to speak to his people. They were scared. Scar had put up a tough fight and burned everything in sight but Simba had won. He would not let the man who killed his father rule this land.

"I know you all are scared. But your true ruler of Savannah is back. The scar is gone and we will fix what he burned. Homes will be rebuilt and together we will be strong. I know some of you won't feel safe in your human form but for now, I ask you to stay in it as we need all the help we can get. " Simba said. He heard cheers of happiness as he ended his speech and he knew he had done a good job. He turned to his wife. She was so beautiful. She had long brown hair with light caramel streaks in it. Her eyes were bright blue. Her skin one shade lighter than him. His hands found her stomach that host their unborn child.

"I am okay Simba. We are okay I promise. You defeated him. " Nala said kissing his cheek. He felt the baby kick and smiled. They had one strong child and knew this was what gave him hope. However, Simba had no idea what his uncle would be up too.

Far off the Savannah a badly beat up lion laid down on the cool ground. He was dark brown with a black mane. His eyes were golden and filled with hate. And along his left eye was a scar, one that was put there years ago. The lion slowly began to heal and once he was healed enough he sat up. It always amazes him how quickly he would heal. Though all of them could heal just as fast he wanted to believe he healed faster. After sitting for a moment, he decided it was time. Within seconds the lion changed and in its spot was a human man. His features matched the lion.

"I will get my revenge, my nephew and when I do I will rule this kingdom!" He screamed just as a cloud of purple smoke covered him. His whole world went dark. He later woke up in a strange place filled with noise. He later found out he was in Boston a city in the land without magic. He learned about the curse that brought him here. Some how he landed on the outside of the town where everyone else was. There was no way to get to Simba until he learned about Emma. She was his ticket in.

* * *

Present day

Boston

'"Hey boss! " a young man said as walked up to the man watching the loft. He was a bit younger than the other man, barely eight teens. A young lady and another man followed him. The women pushed pass both of them and looked annoyed. She was dressed in worn out jeans, boots and a grey with black spots jacket. Her hair was cut short and black. She glazed her golden greens eyes on him.

"You called for us, Scar?" The girl asked. One of the guys laughed making the women narrowed her eyes at him. He was shorter than she was with the same feature as her. Most would say they were siblings though she hated the idea, it was true. Her brother never spoke, he listens sometimes but that was about it. He made random noise just to make her mad. " Ed shut up. We don't need you drawing attention to us. Can't you stay silent like Banzai?" She said as looked at the other male.

"No don't be like me. "Banzai said. He was taller than the rest. He looked a lot like the other two which meant they were all siblings. His dark brown hair was silk back. He was little more built than his brother. "When can we kill these people? " asked Banzai. He pulled out his gun smiling at it. Scar turned on them. His eyes narrowed. He didn't have time for this! His revenge was near and he didn't need them messing things up.

"We aren't killing anyone. We have been over this. We need them alive. The girl is our key into the town where my nephew is. Her parents weren't supposed to be here but that's where you three come in to play. You will hold them off. But not today. We need time. Soon my friends. We will kill my nephew and his pregnant wife. Then we rule this world. " Scar said as he looked back at the loft with and smile.

* * *

Storybrooke Maine

"Nichole! Where is my coffee!" Regina called from her office. Regina was at work trying to figure out how to keep the charmings from calling back here. She was so angry with gold. He let them go. They had their memories and that was bad. She was knocked out of her thoughts when a woman came in. She was a small frame woman with long brown hair twisted in a braid. Her skin was sepia brown. And her eyes were bright blue. She dressed in jeans and a small tee shirt that barely covered her pregnant belly. She walked in with the coffee setting it on the desk.

"Sorry madam Mayor I was having trouble... " Nichole trailed off as she noticed Regina's look. Nichole walked out the office and began to cry. She never could please this woman. And it was hard when she was pregnant. She felt like she been pregnant forever. What she didn't know she had been pregnant for the last ten years and would continue to be pregnant for eight teens more. But like everyone else in this world, she was in a haze and didn't realize that. She walked back to her small apartment and went inside.

"Did she scream at you again?" a man voice was heard from the bedroom. He walked out the bedroom. He was a tall man, well built with golden brown skin. His red hair was down his back. He was dressed in a mechanic uniform as he just got home. He wrapped his arms around his wife. She cried on his shoulder.

"Sam she is horrible. She was so mean to me. " she cried. He rubbed circles on her back. The couple was perfect together. Somehow the Queen had missed them. Though they didn't remember who they truly were they were still together.

After a long day with getting their daughter back, charming and snow had fallen asleep in each other arms. They had let Emma sleep in the bedroom upstairs as they didn't want to pressure her about being close to them. They needed to show her book first to get her to realize who she really was. She was more than just their daughter. She was the savior and they had to make sure she stayed on her path. They also wanted to tell her where she was from. She needed to know it all but they knew that would take time. So today would be the beginning.

"Good morning Charming. " Snow whispered to her husband as she kissed his cheek. They always got up pretty early. They knew Emma would probably be asleep and Snow had a perfect morning planned for her. She missed ten years of her life but she planned to make up for it. She leaped out the bed placing her clothes on as Charming followed her. He wrapped his arms around her, nibbling at her ear. She giggled.

"Do we have to get up now?" he asked. She looked at him sweetly. As much as she craves her husband she wanted something more. She wanted to bond with her daughter. She had her time with him. They had forever. She kissed him passionately. It was a promise for something later. For now, she makes them breakfast. Snow basically danced to the kitchen. They only had a few things to make breakfast that was why after breakfast her little family would go shopping. They also needed to go get jobs. Snow enjoyed being a teacher back home and hoped she could get a job being one here.

"I think I will look into schools here. Find one I like. I will enroll Emma in whatever one I get a job at. That way I can be close to her. I just hope she doesn't mind. " she said a bit worried. Charming came over wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her cheek as she cooked up the eggs.

"Snow she missed out being with us for ten years. I'm sure she will love having you there. You can talk to her about it when she gets up. " he said and she nodded. He was right. Though she might not trust them right now. She loved them. Snow was sure of that. They had to make sure she understood they would never leave her. They would never give her back. Snow finished the eggs and went on to make bacon. She made some toast and finished the breakfast with hot chocolate with cinnamon on top. It was her favorite and she hoped Emma loved it.

"She will. " charming said sensing exactly what she was feeling. He helped her make the table and serve the food. They agree it was about time to wake Emma up. But before they could they heard a scream. Snow was the first to make it upstairs. Emma was still sleeping but she tossed and turn in her sleep.

"I don't want to go! Don't send me back!" she screamed. Snow went over to her daughter with a worried face. The little girl had been with the Swan all her life so it was weird to hear her say that. Snow walked to Emma's side and sat down. She soft shake her to wake her up.

"Emma it's okay. Mommy and daddy are here. "Snow said just as her green eyes swung open. She was breathing deeply. She flung herself into her mother's arm. Snow held her tight and rubbed small circles on her back. Snow looked at her husband concern. They didn't like this. Emma finally pulled away and wiped her eyes. She looked at her parents and knew she couldn't what happened at the Swans. They had to know the truth.

"The Swans. They had sent me back at one point... They were finally going to have their real kid... I was only 3 but I remember.. I don't wanna go back! Please don't send me to the home!" she cried. The little girl began to cry. Snow's heart broke for her baby. She was so young and already experience so much. The swans had sent her back. They must have come back for her. But still, that was hard for her. Now snow didn't feel bad for taking Emma away. Something wasn't right when them. Charming scooped his daughter up and held her tight.

"That was wrong of them. We thought you had been happy there but now we know it wasn't the best. But baby we aren't going to do that. You are our child. We love you so much. No matter if mommy has another child one day you will always be ours and we will never give you back. We fought hard to get you. " Charming said as he kissed her cheek. He looked at Snow. They hadn't thought or talked about having more kids. But it made sense since the curse was broke for them. She would talk to him later about that. Emma suddenly smiled and looked at her parents.

"I smell eggs! You cook?" Emma squeaked. Snow took Emma from Charming and carried her downstairs. Emma wiggled to get free as she race to the table. Snow glowed. She couldn't believe something as simple as breakfast made their daughter happy. Snow walked hand and hand with her husband to the table and sat down. "The swans never cook for me. " The girl said as she bit down on her food.

"Well, we wanted to show you how much we love you and wanna make you happy. I added cinnamon to your hot chocolate I hop" Emma cut her mother off when she giggled in delight and drank the drink. Snow figure she did right and began to eat. The small family was quiet as each of them ate the breakfast. In ten years Snow still knew how to make an amazing breakfast. She was a good cook back home. She was glad she got a chance to cook for her daughter and husband. She never thought she would. At least not when her daughter was only ten. Once they all finished, David and she cleaned the dishes while Emma watched TV. After they were done, Emma ran over to her parents with open arms. David and Snow picked her up together letting Emma hug them both.

"Thank you. " Emma said softly. David and Snow held her tight as Snow's eye's filled up with tears. This was a moment they never knew they would get. They were away from the curse. They were away from Regina. And they were together. Snow kissed her head before letting her get down.

"I think it is a time we go shopping. " Snow said as she grabbed Emma's hand. David grabbed Emma's other hand and together they walked out the door. The simplest things were what made them happy.


	5. A Normal Life

A Normal Life

"Wait so all the stories are true?" Emma asked as she closed the book. She had barely begun reading and already had questions. They were on their way to the mall to buy some clothes. They decided it was time Emma knew where she was from. Snow and David told her to just read and stop to ask questions when needed. They had a lot plan today. They were going to apply for jobs, shop, and go out for lunch. For the next eighteen years, they would have what should be a normal a life. There was nothing they could do for their people until Emma made twenty-eight.

"Yes, Emma. Everything in there happened. Look at the pictures of your mother and I. They look just like us right?" David asked as he pulled into a parking lot. Emma turned the next page to her parent's first meeting and sure enough, they looked just like them. She giggled in delight. She continues reading the stories as they got out the car.

"Now remember Emma you can't tell anyone this. They won't understand. " Snow said as she held the little girl's hand. Emma nodded as she closed the book and held it tight to her chest. She would learn everything about where she was from, the place she would have grown up in. The three of them walked into the mall. They stopped dead in their path as they took in the scene. This was so different for them. There were people everywhere. Most were rushing in and out of stores. Snow never saw anything like it. In Storybrooke there was only a small store. David had been in a coma. Emma hadn't been in a mall before since her adoptive father tried to keep her hidden. Now she understood why. Snow looked around and pointed to a children store.

"Let's go there firsts. Emma is the most important. "Snow said kissing the top of her daughter's head. Snow couldn't get over the fact that this was her daughter. She couldn't believe she was taking her daughter shopping at such a young age. She thought it wouldn't happen until her daughter wouldn't need her. Charming smiled at her. He knew exactly what she was thinking. The two of them were still in shock. Emma started to pull them along as they got closer. She was so excited. This was the first time someone would spoil her.

"Emma whatever you want you will get. " Charming said with a smile as picked her up. Snow entwined her hand with his. She looked around the mall right before they entered the children store and noticed on the right side of the door was a picture of herself and David. However, it wasn't exactly them. It was the fake Snow White and Prince. They were from the movie that this world had created. Funny thing was this Snow white hair was short like hers was now. She wasn't sure why her long hair had been cut during the curse but she hated it. David noticed that she was staring at the picture.

"It is just weird how people in this world know about us but not in the same way. It's crazy seeing us on a poster for children. I just never imaged this. " Snow said to her husband. He kissed her cheek and nodded. Emma was also starring at the poster. She frowned. She had watched this movie a lot and never would have thought that the two people in there were her parents. Though in reality not even those two were her real parents. Her mother was a lot stronger than the one in the movie. And her father... has a name!

"Dad, you have a name though. In this movie, they always call you Prince. They never say your name. It's weird I grew up watching this movie... Actually, my favorite princess was always Snow White... Mom.. " she said as she beamed at her mother. Snow's heart flew to the skies when she said that. It made her feel closer to her daughter. Snow kissed her cheek. David kissed the other.

"At least somewhere deep down you always had hope. You might not have known but it was in your blood. You knew of your mother and I. That's what matters. " David said before walking inside the store. There was more posters of the two of them but also posters of all their friends. Snow felt her heartbreak as she realizes they wouldn't have their happy ending for a while. Snow felt selfish. Was it wrong of them to get their happy ending? Or maybe just meant to be. Even if they didn't come for their daughter their friends still would be lost. They couldn't be woken. It sucks because there were other parents without their children. However, their children wouldn't age and when the curse breaks they can pick up where they left off. Snow and David wouldn't have that chance. Emma would have been grown.

"I think this is more a toy store. There is a lot of Disney stuff here which is why you see all your friends. Most of their stories are Disney. " Emma said. She was right there was a lot of toys. Mostly dolls of their friends. Even a Snow White doll. Emma could tell it made things harder for her parents. She wiggled out of her father's arms and pulled them out the place and away from all the hurtful, painful reminders. As soon as they were out they seem to come back to this world instead of leaving in the past.

"We should ask someone where we can buy you some clothes. And maybe some toys that aren't as hurtful. Sorry baby girl if you were disappointed. " Snow said as she walked hand and hand with David and Emma. Emma pointed to a map. She has never been in a mall but Susan had pictures of her time in the mall. It always showed one of these maps. Emma ran up to the map and pointed to the box that said JCPenny. Emma knew about that store. They knew it had clothes for all of them.

"My adoptive mother talked about this store before. It has a lot of clothes for all of us. And stuff for the loft. It's perfect let's go there. " Emma said tugging on her parent's hands. Snow laughed and scooped the little girl up. She would never get tired of this. This was one of her joys. David walked beside them smiling at the scene before him. Mother and daughter happily together. It melted his heart. They reached the store Emma told them about. Sure enough, they find a section for all of them. David let Snow take her daughter to the girl's section while he searched for himself. He knew this was a moment Snow had been waiting for.

"Since it seems to get cold here and it is falling now we should buy winner close. My time as a teacher taught me that much. You will also need warm clothes for those days i5 was warmer. Then some pjs. " Snow said as her husband left. She set Emma down letting her look at the clothes before them. Together they managed to find at least ten outfits. All of them were for the winter. Emma wasn't the dressy type which Snow knew she would be just like David. She looked just like him. So Emma picked out mostly jeans and jogging pants. Snow managed to talk her into one dress that was perfect for winter. It had long sleeves and made out of heavy materials. It was a perfect shade of gray as Emma hated pink.

" Mom this is a lot of clothes. I don't need all of this... " Emma said as they put the clothes in the basket. Emma wasn't used to all these clothes.

The swan's never brought her all of this. They claim they never had money. Snow kissed her head. She wouldn't let her go without.

"Emma you deserve more than this. You shall have the world, my little princess. We still need to get some. PJs and last you will need a uniform. I looked into Boston's uniform rules and it looks like you will need uniforms instead of just normal clothes. "Snow said pushing the basket along. Emma walked alongside the basket and frowned when her mother said uniform. She hated school and hated uniforms. But deep down she was excited as whatever school she went to her mother would be there.

"The swan's never brought me nice clothes... They didn't have enough money. I don't wanna use up all the money. " Emma explained as her mother picked out a few pjs. She even let Emma have one jp outfit that had pictures of her and David on them, well the fake pictures of them. Once she finished that she turned to Emma.

"Honey we are not them. I hope soon you will realize that. We want you to have more than us. You are just a kid. Let us worry about the money, okay?" Snow said softly. Emma nodded and even began to pick out a few things she wanted.

The two of them finished up and met up with David in a store where there were toys. Emma jumped up and down as she seen all the toys. Charming chuckled and let her hand go. They knew it was a risk but they wanted to try and let Emma have a normal life. They watched together as Emma bent down to toys and began to play with them. Snow turned to her husband.

"We made one incredibly daughter. " Snow said in awe. David smiled down at her. He stared deeply into her hazel eyes. He tugged at one of her raven black short strands of hair. Then he gently planted a kiss on her. She melted under his touch and for a moment it felt like they were the only two in the world.

* * *

Ingrid had been following the couple since they left the loft. She had her plan to kidnap the girl when the couple wasn't looking. However, they didn't seem to ever leave her alone. The Ice Queen was beginning to become impatient. She was about to just attack them when she noticed the girl was finally alone. The fools had got lost in their own worlds. They thought no-one knew about them. Ingrid wanted to laugh. But she had to act quick. She walked up to Emma with a smile. Ingrid had changed into black pants and a purple button-down shirt before she left her place today. She didn't want to scare her with her long icy dress. Emma looked up when she came closer. She was holding a doll. Ingrid sucked in a sharp breath as she realizes who the doll was. Ironically enough it was her niece Elsa.

"I know her personally. "Ingrid sweetly to Emma. The little one looked up a bit shock. She thought no one else knew about how every single one of these dolls was real women. Then she figures that the lady was pretending like every other adult did. She knew adults love to play with her. She was innocent. But that didn't shake the fact that these women seem a little off. Emma decided though she wasn't gonna play that game with her.

"I know she isn't real. I was just about to go back to my mommy and daddy. " Emma said as she stood up placing Elsa back. Ingrid couldn't have the girl leave. She needed her. She wanted her. She would complete their family. She came closer to little Emma and blocked her way. Emma looked at the women. Now she was a bit scared. But she had to be brave like her mother. She would not cry.

"You know I am right. You know she is real. I can prove it. Come with me. "Ingrid said as she reached for the girl. Emma shook her head and backed up. Ingrid grew angry. She wasn't gonna let this brat ruin her plans. Quickly as she could she grabbed the little girl, covered her mouth and took off. Emma fought hard again the women but she was stronger. Emma began to cry but only the tears could be seen, no sound could be heard. Ingrid got out of the mall and ran to her car where she places Emma inside.

"What do you want! Please bring me back " Emma cried as she fought to get away. Ingrid sighed as she finally cuffed Emma in and got into the driver seat. She looked back at the girl who eyes were red and puffy. "I want my mommy!" The girl yelled just as light burst around them. Ingrid stared at her in surprise but then remember why she wanted her. She had magic just like herself and Elsa. Though Emma was the strongest. Her magic was pure and work even in a land without magic. Though Emma didn't know that.

"I am your mommy now. Don't worry soon you will forget them and then we will be a real family. You, Elsa and I. " She said as she drove off.

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime Snow and David broke away from the kiss. She let him pull her into a tight warm hug. She relaxes into his body. They fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces. She realized they haven't heard Emma in the last minute. David was a bit worried. Though he figured she was just lost in playing. Together he and snow walked over to where she was which wasn't far. It was snow who screamed first. Emma was missing. It was all their fault. They were too careless. They had messed up.

"Emma! Where are you!?"Snow cried. Her baby girl was gone again. She couldn't take it. She buried her face into his chest and cried. Her whole body was shaking. David rubbed her back. He felt what she felt but they couldn't give up. Luckily a worker heard them and came over with a worried face. David pulled Snow back so she could face the women.

"Is everything okay?" The worker who was a man asked. He wasn't sure what was happening. He thought he heard them scream for a child but he didn't know for sure.

"Our daughter has been kidnapped. She isn't here. " Snow said as she tried to calm herself down. How would they get her back? What if she was gone forever. David held Snow close knowing she would fall apart if he didn't. The worker's eyes grew with alarm.

"Hopefully no-one took her. Maybe she wanders off. Come with me we can watch the camera find out which way she went. " The man said as he began to walk toward a closed door. The man knew how they felt his children tend to wander off a lot and he hated that feeling. He was hoping he was right though by the looks of their faces this wasn't something she did. Snow one deep down Emma was kidnapped. They should have known that they weren't alone. It was likely people knew about them. They should have been careful. The man opened the door and went inside. The couple followed. David looked at the screens before them. There was moving pictures of places around the mall. David never saw such a thing.

"I will go back ten minutes ago and see if she see her. Tell me when she comes into view. " The man said he began to mess with one of the videos. He backed it up and it didn't take long for Emma to come into view. However, she wasn't playing with toys she was being carried away by strange women with icy blonde hair. Snow began to cry. She was right. David hugged her tight. The man continues to play the video. He switched screens to follow the women. When they lady placed her in the car he zooms up on the license plate and got the number.

"What is that for?" David asked. He was very impressed by what the guy had been doing. It was interesting. He just hopes it would help them find their daughter. The man handed them the number of the plate. Then he called someone. David couldn't quite hear what was being said but he figures it was the cops. David knew whoever this lady knew who they were. It didn't matter. David would make her pay.

"The cops were able to locate the car. Whoever kidnapped her doesn't seem to be good at covering tracks. They are on their way to get her. They said for you two will be picked up on a few minutes to go meet up with the rest to get her. " The man said he lead them out the door. David figure whoever this woman was who knew they had just come to this land. She probably didn't understand how things work. He was glad though. He knew Snow would gladly beat the women up but they had to stay calm. The goal was to get Emma back.


	6. Kidnapped

_Hello, my readers. I am sorry it took me a while to post. I was working hard to complete a few chapters for you guys. I am also editing old chapter so the grammar is better. I want the best for you guys and hope you all enjoy. In the next chapters time skipping will happen. I want to move along with the story but I have decided that I will have flash backs. It will help the story move along and explain a few things._

Kidnapped

Storybrooke Maine

Present day

Since Snow White and Prince Charming had been gone, Storybrooke had been quiet. Regina had decided to forget them. Maybe she would finally be rid of them. Mr. Gold's memory of letting them go was gone. And everyone else just thought they moved away. It was strange but no one question it. It was the same town. A hopeless one at least for the next eighteen years.

"Mother?" a young woman's voice was heard upstairs of one of the lofts in the apartment complex. Inside it looked a lot like the rest of them.

It had a living room with a sofa and TV. There was a small kitchen. One opened bedroom and one upstairs one. Sitting on the coach was a woman. She was only in her earlier thirties. She had long curly black hair, green eyes, and a pale body. She was dressed in a simple blue tank top and grey sweatpants.

Rachel, what is it that you want?" The women said with an annoyed tone.

She looked up at the top of the stairs where Rachel was sitting. She looked at her mother hopeful and the women knew whatever she wanted wasn't going to be something she liked. Rachel was a small framed young lady. She was the age of eighteen. She had fair skin, green eyes, and short brown hair. She always had fear written across her face, as her mother wasn't the nicest people.

"I was just wondering if I go out today," Rachel asked.

It was what she asked her mother every day. The answer was always no but Rachel could only hope one day she would say yes. She didn't know however that nothing would change for eighteen years. She didn't know that she had basically been living in a daze. She knew she was unhappy. She felt it in her heart that she was missing something.

"What have I told you, Rachel, the world out there is a dangerous place? You must never leave this loft!" The women screamed.

Rachel ran back into her room and cried. She hated her mother. It was like she wasn't even hers. She wanted to understand but she couldn't. She would just have to stay here until she could find a way out. Downstairs the women got up from the sofa and headed for the door. Like she did every day she left her daughter alone, locking all doors from the inside and out. She walked down the sidewalk toward Granny's. When she entered instantly the mood changed. She ignored the looks and went over to order.

"Gwendolyn, it's a pleasure to see you as usual." a man's voice was heard from behind her.

She turned to look at him. She smiled. Though both knew they didn't quite like each other. But they were two of the most hated in the town. So they tend to speak to each other. Though she knew why he was hated. She wasn't sure why she was. She gave off a bad vibe she guessed. She also knew they didn't agree on how she treated Rachel.

"Hello, Mr. Gold. Sorry, no time for talking I must get back home. "Gwendolyn said with a smirk.

She grabbed her bag of food and walked out. She rolled her eyes at a few people on her way back since all she got was stares. One day she would show them how mean she really could be.

* * *

After a long drive from the mall, Ingrid finally arrived at her home. After coming to this world ten years ago, Ingrid had learned of their ways. They, of course, thought that she was a fool. That she didn't know anything. She was still learning but she had planned this out for ten years not knowing it would be this soon. After switching cars at least two hundred miles back she placed Emma and herself in another car. It was one she used a lot to keep from being known. She had a house in the quiet part of New York. It was there she would rest and eat before getting on the road again.

"Where are we?" Emma asked quietly.

She didn't dare cry or scream anymore. Every time she did Ingrid would slap her across the face. She didn't lose all hope though. Emma might only be ten but she was smart. She was a fighter. She guessed she got it from her mother and fact that she always felt alone made her stronger. So when they switched cars Emma paid attention. When Ingrid was putting stuff in the car she looked around in the car she was in. She managed to find a pen. She wrote something down on the back of the front seat.

"This is just a stop. This is my house. But we aren't staying here. I'm only stopping for a couple hours to rest. But don't think of anything. I am going to cuff you to this bedpost. I will bring you some food. " Ingrid said with a smile.

She was glad Emma finally relaxed. She figures this meant she had hope. The little girl would soon forget everything anyway. Once she got her to where they were safe she would make Emma forget. Ingrid cuffed Emma to the bedpost and left her a sandwich. She got into bed and slipped off to sleep. Meanwhile, Emma closed her eyes and hung on to hope.

* * *

"How long before they get here!" Snow growled.

She was pacing back and forth. She wasn't one to just stand around and do nothing. So far it's been thirty minutes and no one had come to get them. She was getting annoyed. Her daughter was out there, scared and alone. David was also pacing. She could tell he was ready to kill. It didn't take but a minute more before a women came up to her dress like the man from yesterday who had helped them get their daughter.

"Mrs. and Mr. Nolan come with me. We have to take you to where the car was found. " The women said as started to walk out.

Snow and David followed without a word. Snow couldn't wait to see her daughter. In only one day they had a manager to find her and lose her. She knew they would have to be more careful with Emma. At least until she was older. Something snapped Snow out of her thought as she finally realized what the women said.

"You mean where Emma is?" She asked.

Her husband also seems to understand why she asked that. He looked at the women a bit confused. David wanted her back more than anything but he didn't like the way this woman wasn't saying anything about their daughter. He hated it. He wanted to rip up the women who took his child.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Nolan but the car was left in an empty lot. They weren't there. We are working on finding her. But we wanted to take you there. Just in case something was left behind. You know her better than us" the women said as she opens the door to her car up.

Snow's heart dropped to her feet. She felt like ice. Her daughter was still missing. And the worst part was they didn't know her. They knew nothing. Emma was a mystery to them. David seems to sense how she felt and put his arm around her shoulder as they sat down in the back seat. Even though they didn't know anything about Emma, David was sure something would lead them to her. They drove for an hour before arriving at the car. Snow was the first to get out.

"You guys haven't found anything yet? My daughter is missing and we are here looking at an empty car. " David said as he followed Snow.

His wife reached the car first. She glanced inside of the back seat. Her breath caught as she realized this was where Emma had been. It made her want to cry out in pain. But she needed to stay strong. Snow began to think like she hoped Emma would think. Maybe she took after her and knew how to leave clues. Sure enough, Snow almost screamed when she found exactly what they were looking for. She motion for the cop to come over. Together they glanced at the back of the front seat.

"This is why we brought you guys here. You know Emma. You found a license plate number. She must have written it down before they switched cars. In a few minutes, we can make a few calls and find out where this car is. Good job. " The women said.

She walked off and got on the phone. Snow faced her husband with a grin. She hugged him tightly. They didn't have to say anything. They knew good would win. They would get their daughter back. And deep down Snow knew they knew more about Emma than they thought.

* * *

What felt like days was only hours before Ingrid woke up. Emma had finished the sandwich and spent the rest of the time taking a nap herself. There was nothing else she could do. She could only hope her parents found her in time. Ingrid took the cuffs off and grabbed hold of her as she went around the room grabbing a few things. They would have to switch cars again to make sure they weren't followed but Ingrid was pretty sure of herself. Emma was beginning to get worried. Would her parents see the license plate number? She frowned. She might never see them again.

"Don't worry Emma soon you won't even remember them," Ingrid said as if she read her thoughts.

The women finished getting stuff and headed for the door. As soon as she opened it a gun was pushed to her chest. A woman dressed in a cop's uniform was on the other end of it. There were about ten other cops behind her and standing not far from everyone else was Emma's parents. Ingrid became furious. How did they found her? She held tight to Emma's arm. Emma tried to pull away. She couldn't be caught. She couldn't let them remember her. Or she would never get another chance.

"Miss, we need you to release the child and come quietly with us. If you don't resist things will go smooth. " The women said.

Ingrid knew she had to act fast. She had lost for now. But she knew she would get another chance another time. So she releases Emma to the women cop and went with the other cops. Snow and David stared at her with hatred. She knew what they wanted to do and was happy at this moment to be in the protection of the cops.

Right before they placed her in the car she threw her memory erase stone on the ground so it would make them forget her. It pressed to the ground and made everything stop in motion. It would pull all their memories. They would remember someone kidnappings Emma but not her. They would even forget that they caught her. All they would know was that Emma was safe. And just like that she grabs the stone and took off. She knew had to get out there. She had found a safe place.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Emma's voice broke the silence.

Even Emma didn't remember. Once Ingrid was gone everyone seems to wake from sleep and was back to reality. Emma ran from the cop's hands and straight to Snow's hands. Snow scooped her up and pressed her firmly to her chest. While David cradle the back of her head, pulling Snow into his arms. They stood like that for a while until finally, the women cop came over.

"I am happy everything worked out. I think it is time to get you three home. " She said.

David walked hand and hands with Snow as she carried Emma. They sat down in the car. Emma didn't want to let go of her mother. She was afraid. She was a bit confused. The last few minutes seem to be missing. She remembers being kidnapped by this woman she couldn't seem to remember the face of and remember writing the number down. After that, she wasn't quite sure but she knew one thing was her parents had found her. Snow kissed Emma cheek.

"Emma that was very smart of you to write the license plate number on the seat. I'm so proud of you. " Snow said as they drove off.

Emma was still clinging to Snow. She just was so afraid. So much had happened in a short period of time. Snow kept Emma close. She would never let anyone take her again. She was glad to hear family back. She was glad to go home. And the best part because of what happened the store had decided to purchase everything and have it sent to their loft. They didn't have to worry about anything. At least for now.

"I was so scared... But I could feel you guys with me. I just thought about what a hero would do and did it. " Emma said as she snuggled closer to Snow.

Charming kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. He realizes that Emma might look like him but she was more like a mini snow when it came to being brave. Emma looked at him and decided to give him some snuggles. She wanted the warmth of both her parents. He gladly took her when she leaned into him.

"Well, Princess you were very brave just like your mother. But for now on we promise you won't have to worry about being a hero for now. We won't, anyone, take you again. "

David said just as they pulled up at the loft. He lifts Emma out the car and thanks to the cop. Then him, Emma and Snow went upstairs. Once up there he set Emma down on the sofa where Snow joins her. All their clothes and food was already waiting for them so David brought them inside. Snow watched her husband as he did all of this. She knew today was rough but they would get through like they always did everything, together.


	7. A Wonderful Surprise

pre id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1508029688353_14449" style="-webkit-padding-start: 0px; font-family: inherit; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; white-space: pre-wrap; max-width: 100%; font-size: 13px;"A Wonderful Surprise

It had been a week since Emma had been reunited with her parents. After being kidnapped things had gone on as usual. Every morning David would wake up first. Then Snow. Snow would start breakfast and David would clean the house. It only took them a few days to find a job. David got the job at the animal shelter. He was in charge of checking animals in and adopting animals out. He loved it but knew one day he would have to move up. Maybe management. Though he also thought about being a cop one day. For now, though this would work.

Snow had finally found a job at one of the elementary schools that she loved. Everyone was friendly there. The staff and students so she enrolled Emma there as well. She was able to be placed in the same grade level as Emma so now she was her teacher. It made her feel good as she could keep a close watch on her daughter. They knew there were still people out there that would try and kidnap Emma. Snow couldn't have that happen.

"Good morning beautiful. " David said as he came up behind Snow. She had gotten up early to cook breakfast as she hadn't been feeling good. He snapped her out of her thoughts and made her forget everything. He kissed her cheek then her neck making her giggle.

"Stop you will wake Emma. Oh, David!" She squeals as he picked her up and held her tight. She smiled as she wrapped her legs around him. They couldn't do anything too much as they knew Emma would wake plus she was cooking. But she still enjoys moments like this. He kissed her deeply before letting her go.

"You don't seem to remember what today is. Though it was a sad day it was also a happy one. " David said with a smile. Snow looked at his concern. What was he talking about? Today was like any other day in October. Now that it was closer to fall, it started to get cool and felt nice. The leaves were falling. The air was crisp. And there was no curse coming. Snow gasped as she suddenly was pulled into a flashback. She was back in the Enchanted Forest in their castle. She was screaming in pain. She was laid out on a bed with her leg pulled up. Sweat poured down her face. And Charming was there. Then within seconds, a second scream join hers.

"It's October 22! Emma's birthday! I can't believe I didn't, remember. I guess some of my memory is still locked away. I probably didn't wanna remember in one way because it was also the day we lost her... But now we get to finally celebrate it. Oh... My baby is making 11. " Snow said as the beam. Tears filled her eyes as the memories came back. David was right today was sad and happy. It was the day Emma came into their lives and out all at the same time. But she vows to make today a better day for all of them. And it was Saturday so Emma didn't have to go to school. She turned to the breakfast she was preparing. She laughed as she realizes she was making Emma's favorite. Somehow she knew what today was.

"We got time to finish this and bring it to her in bed. While you do that I will go look for something. I got the perfect gifts. " David said as he kissed her cheek and left. She was shocked but didn't question him. Today would be a great day. She finished making the eggs and pancakes right as she smelled it through her stomach did flip. She put the food down and dashed to the bathroom. She dropped to her knees and hugged the bowl as she let go of everything in her stomach. When she finished she brushed her teeth. She must have eaten something bad.

"I am back Snow. " She heard him call from the living room. She came in and instantly was about to fall over. He ran over to her and caught her. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she wasn't going to let it ruin her day. Today would be special. "You okay Snow?" David asked. She pushed herself gently up and nodded her head. She felt a little better. She could figure it out later what was wrong. Right now Emma would be waking soon and she wanted to be in there when she did.

"I will be okay. It's my baby girl's birthday. I can worry later about me. Maybe it's just my body remembering what it went through 11 years ago. " She said as she grabbed the food. She walked upstairs a bit slow, worried that she would fall. She made it up there and placed the tray on Emma's bed who smelled the food and woke up instantly. A smile danced across Emma's face when she saw them. She knew what today was but wasn't going to say anything. She figures they wouldn't care. The swan's never cared. They only celebrate the day they adopted her.

"Happy birthday!" they said together. Both joined her on either side of her bed, hugging her and kissing her head. She began to cry. She never would had thought this would happen. This day had always been sad for her. She always remembers it as the day she lost her parents. She used to say the day they gave her away but now she knows that wasn't what really happened. And somehow they managed to make this the happiest day. She was so happy she was crying. She buried her face into them as they held her tight. They also began to cry. It just an emotional day for them. Once they stopped crying Emma was able to pull her breakfast to her. She just felt so loved.

"I can't believe you two this for me... The swans never did anything. They only cared about the day they adopted me. Which was okay but not my birthday. " Emma said softly. Snow pushed a strand of Emma's blonde hair behind her ears and kissed her nose making Emma giggle. She hated how Emma was treated and so glad they were able to come here. David kissed her head then got up and went out the door. He came back with something behind his back. When he pulled it back snow instantly knew what it was. She had no idea he took that with him.

"This was my sword back home. I know you aren't ready yet but I want you to have it. And once you are, you can use it. If you have too. I'm gonna train you how to use it with these. " He said handing her two wooden swords. She leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight and smile. Though they weren't home he wanted her to feel like this was home.

"Thank you, daddy! This is the best gift. " Emma said as she slowly releases him., This was their first birthday with her and it had to be special. Though Snow felt bad she knew she wanted to give Emma something. She had it in mind but wasn't sure if she had it still. She knew Rumble had packed stuff for her so she wonders if that was one of the things. She got up from the bed and walked out the room. David wondered where she was going but decided it was best to wait. He turned to Emma who was eating.

"After mommy gives her gift, I got another surprise for you. Because you my little princess deserve the best. This day 11 years ago was the happiest and the saddest day of our lives. And somehow we are given the chance to make it better. Just remember mommy and me love you so much. " He said. She smiled but was too busy eating to answer. He laughed just as Snow came in with a shoe box. He wasn't quite sure what it was. But Snow was probably gonna outdo him. Emma finished her food and looked up. She felt so much love in this very moment.

"Emma in this box is something very special to me. It is something that changed my life. My mother gave it to me. And up until then, I was selfish. I thought I was better than everyone. My mother, made me realize that I am just like everyone else. And I know you aren't like I was at your age but I want you to have this because it is the most important thing I have and you are my most important person beside your father. " She said as tears threatened to pour out. David knew now exactly what it was. She opened the box and sure enough, the beautiful tiara her mother gave Snow was the one Snow was placing on Emma's head. Emma hugged her mother so tight as they both cried together.

"Okay enough of all this crying. Let's go do something fun for Princess Emma's birthday. " David said chuckling. Snow smiled and helped Emma off the bed. He wiped both of their eyes and smiled. This day couldn't get better. They were his whole world and nothing would change that.

"Okay Charming. How about you get out so I can pick an outfit out for your princess and we can go. " Snow said kissing him passionately. He smirked and left them two alone. He still worried about Snow but he was sure she was alright. She hadn't thrown up since earlier and she looked better. He just hopes that was true. Meanwhile, Snow looked through Emma's clothes and finally find a cute dress that was perfect for fall. She let Emma dress. While she stood there she began to feel bad again. Her stomach seems to be doing flips. She just wasn't sure. She hadn't felt this bad in...

"Oh, my!" she said suddenly. Emma didn't seem to hear and she was glad. She had a feeling about what was causing it but didn't want to tell David or Emma just yet. She needed to find out now. She could barely hold back her excitement. Once Emma was the dress she went out her room to get dress herself when she met up with David who was waiting patiently. She kissed his cheek. "I will meet you guys there. I am going to get some medicine. To help with my stomach. " She whispered to him. She already knew where he was taking her as he told her about that.

David was a bit worried about his wife. The fact that they didn't know how this world work was hard enough but being sick made it worst. Hopefully, she could get a cure to whatever it was bothering her. He decided to focus on Emma until he could speak with her again. He and Emma drove off to head toward his special place. After everything had settled down, they went out to buy a car with the rest of the money Gold gave them. It was very useful. They needed to get places.

"Close your eyes princess. We are almost here. " He said as he pulled up to the place. There was a lot of grass that stretch for miles. And in the distant was a small barn. It reminded him of his old farm. There were goat and sheep walking around. Along with chicken. David remembers one of the people who came into the animal shelter telling him about his farm where he had horses. He told David since he saved his dog from being run over that he could have one of his horses. The dog was badly hurt but would survive. David decided the horse would be Emma's. The man said they could keep it here until they had a house.

"Where are we going, daddy?!" Emma asked excitedly as he picked her up. He couldn't wait until she saw the horse. He remembers his first time meeting his horse. He was glad he got to experience it with Emma. He thought this moment wouldn't have come for years or maybe never. He finally made it to the barn where the horses were. He hadn't pick one yet as he wanted Emma to pick the horse. He wanted her to bond with it like he had been. He put her down and kissed her cheek.

"Open your eyes, " he said and she did so. She gasped as she looked at all the horses. He almost cried when he saw the joy on her face. He was a bit sad Snow wasn't here but she knew this was his moment. She had a horse but horses were more of his thing. "Pick one. This nice man said we can have one. It's time you have some responsibility. " He said. She looked at her daddy with tears in her eyes. Then she looked at all the horses and ran straight up to the second one. He chuckles as she picked one they looked a lot like the one had back home. It was white with splashes of gray.

"I want her! Her name with being Feather!" Emma said happily. She couldn't help but feel so loved right now. She never thought this would be possible. Her parents were with her and they were the best. She could be happy for her birthday instead of sad. And she could do things she would have done back home. She hoped to one day return there. David smiled as he picked a saddle for her. He placed it in Feather and placed Emma on top. For now, he would have to join her but one day she will be able to ride alone. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's time for your first lesson. " He said as they rode off ready to have the time of their lives.

-  
Who would have thought that two lines could make someone so happy that they cried? It was what those two lines meant though that was what made Snow cry. She was sitting on the tank of the toilet seat looking down at a small plastic stick. In the center of it was two bright pink lines. Exactly what she thought was going on with her, was what this test prove. She was pregnant! After eleven years she was going to have another child. David and she hadn't been really trying but they haven't been as careful as they thought they were. Plus they weren't sure if their bodies were still curse and not their minds. She just couldn't believe it. She couldn't wait to tell her family.

Snow dashed to the store she just came from. She decided since it was Emma's birthday she could do the perfect thing. Emma didn't get a cake yet and Snow wasn't a Baker so she thought of the best idea. She went to the bakery and told them to write Happy Birthday big sister on it. She knew it would confuse her but Emma was smart and would figure it out. Once the cake was done and she brought it home she decided to meet up with them. She hoped they finished as she couldn't wait to tell them. When she got there David was locking stuff up.

"Mama! " Emma said as she rushed over. Her eyes were shining she knew Emma had a great time. She was glad they were able to do something they would have done back home. She would have to find a place that sold bows one day when Emma was older. She loved to ride too and would do so another day. Snow hugged Emma and kissed her cheek as she came over. She also kissed David as he joined them. She could tell he was worried but soon enough he would know.

"I was wondering if you were ever gonna show up. You must have taken a slow cab, " he said chucking. If one of them had the car the other had to take a cab. She also couldn't call him as they didn't have phones. They needed to get one those flip devices. They were strange to him and her but Emma explained that it was needed. She couldn't tell him what took her so long so she decided to agree. She slipped her hand in his and tried not to say much. She was afraid her excitement would give it away. She held Emma's hand as well as they walk back.

"Mama you miss all the fun! I can't wait to do all sorts of things we would have done back home. Daddy said you are very good with a bow and arrow. I want to learn that next. " Emma said excitedly as they walked to the car. Snow smiled at her daughter. She already growing up so fast. She was afraid she would blink and she would be grown. Snow slipped into the front seat after placing Emma in her seat.

"Yes, I will teach how to use one just like me. You will be a pro. You need to wait through a few years. Sorry I missed all the fun. I promised to take your riding soon. Let's go home. I got a surprise for you. " Snow said as David drove home. She hoped Emma would be happy. She didn't want Emma feeling like she wasn't important. She was. She was the most important. But another child meant share love. Which Snow was prepared to do? No matter how many she had she vow to love her children equally. Emma would always share a certain part of her heart though. She was the first and the one who had to deal with a lot.

"Your mother will always try to outdo me. " David said as he laughed. They pulled up to the loft and he got them out the car. He was a bit curious about this surprise she had. She must have got something before she met up with them. He was still worried about her but for some reason, she looked a lot better. He would have to ask her about what happened later. He didn't want to worry Emma. They walked inside and Emma instantly noticed the cake box. She ran over but Snow blocked her way-way with a smile.

"I am not trying to outdo you, silly. Emma never got her cake yet so I got her one that's all. Now, who wants to see their cake?" Snow said looking at Emma. She beamed from ear to ear. She hoped she was doing right. She looked at her husband and took a deep breath. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? She needed to relax. She cleared her mind and finally opened the lid to the box. Charming gasped and his eyes went wide. He instantly knew what it meant. Emma looked confused then it too hit her. Snow was about to cry with happiness when Emma's face changed.

"No! No... " Emma cried out in emotional pain. She ran off and went to her room, locking the door. Snow fears came true. Why did she think this was a good idea? Snow closed the lid just as David wrapped his arms around her. He was sad for Emma but right now this was a moment for them. Snow was pregnant. He kissed her deeply. She melted into his arm letting his scent comfort her.

"Are you really pregnant? " David asked as he looked deeply into her eyes. She nodded not trusting herself to speak. He was excited but didn't want Emma to see that. He simply hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. She began to cry into his chest. " Oh Snow everything will be okay. Emma just needs space. She probably will fall asleep soon as she had a long day. You can talk to her tomorrow. But you my Queen need rest. You had a hard day. We can talk as well tomorrow. " David said walking her to their bed. She laid down next to him didn't fall asleep as she knew somewhere deep in her bones Emma wasn't asleep.

Emma was curled up on her bed, crying. She felt alone. She knew that by the morning they would be packing her bags to send her back. It was what the Swan's did. Though they lost the baby and came back for her, she never felt the same. She always felt cold and alone. She knew not to trust anyone and that now included her parents. She didn't need anyone she decided. She would pack her own bag and leave now before hearing the heartbreak news tomorrow. So she did just that. She waited a little bit until she knew her parents were asleep before sneaking out the front door. She only got out the door and down the street a little before a hand grabbed her shoulder making her turn around.

"You know maybe next time you shouldn't sneak out right in front of my eyes. " Snow said with a sad look./pre 


	8. Want and Need

_I will like to take this time to say that in this chapter there will be a scene that might be hard for some people to read. I promise it won't go as far as you will think. Just bear with me and please continue to read._

Want and Need

New York, New York

Five years later

It was an early summer morning in New York. Everything seems quiet as usual especially since it was the weekend. Down the middle of an alleyway stood a man. He was dressed in all black and would not be seen until someone was right on top of him. Only those who knew where he was would find him. Two young guys and young women walked up beside him. He looked at them and smiled. Today was the day. Scar had put off his plan for the last eighteen years because he wanted to wait until the right time. Because his plan was so sick, he decided it was best to do it now. He would get what he needed including what he wanted.

"Today's the day, huh, boss?!" one of the males said as he walked up. Scar sighed. They weren't the brightest henchmen but it was all he had. He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and ran his fingers through his thick black hair. Because of the curse, even though they landed outside of the town, they haven't aged. He looked at the three of them.

"Yes now listen. We have a time frame. Her father and mother both leave for work in less than an hour. He goes to the police station and she goes to the high school. The daughter gets the other kids ready then takes them to school. After that, she is alone for thirty minutes. That is when we move in. Banzai, I need you to distract her while Ed keeps watching. " Scar said as he looked at the three of them. Ed clapped his hands and laughed. Scar rolled his eyes. He only kept this one around because they asked him too. They were all he had.

"What about me, Scar?" the one women asked.

"You, Shenzi, will help me hold her down so I can get what I want and need. She is a strong young lady and it won't easy getting it. Now let's not mess this up. We all need this. " Scar said as he marched out of the alleyway.

* * *

"Come on DJ! Come to mama!" Snow sat on the floor of the living room with a small toddler across the room from her.

The little boy was around one year old. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like a mini Charming which was why he was named, David Jr. Usually, the Jr was the firstborn son but since Leo looked like her she decided to name him after her father. Then there was Evaleen who looked like a cross between her and Charming but he told her to name her after her mother. Since Emma middle name was Ruth he said it was only fair to name their second daughter after Snow's mother. DJ just turned one on July 26 and it looked like he was finally trying to walk.

"No DJ come to Emmy!" Emma cheered on the other side of Snow. Emma is basically all grown up. She is sixteen now almost seventeen and already acted like an adult. Snow smiled at her daughter. She could hardly believe it has been six years since they found their little girl. The years had started to show on Snow. She was thirty-six now. Somehow the flower had not only restore their memories but broke the curse on them. So the aging process for them had started again. After four kids her body had a hard time bouncing back. She had a little weigh on her but not that much. Though to David, she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Haha! Victory! Little bro loves me more. "Emma cheered as David Jr fell into her arms. She picked him up swinging making him giggle before she handed him to Snow.

"I will remember this Dj when you want to eat." Snow said in a joking tone which makes Emma smirk. It was about that time for Emma to take her other siblings to school. Leo was in kindergarten and Evaleen, who was almost three, went to daycare. David Jr went with her mother to school there was a nursery there. She was still breastfeeding and didn't want him far. Leo ran downstairs first. He was really starting to look like their mother. He had shaggy black hair and never seem to tan when it was summer time.

"Emmy lets go! " He said as he leaped for her. Luckily she was fast and she caught him. She kissed his cheek making him wiggle out of her arms. She chuckled. She loved her brothers and they loved her. In the last six years, she had grown a lot. Her blonde hair was now almost midway down her black. She didn't want to cut it just yet. She had mature more on the top part of her body and even got a few pimples like most teenagers. Though she had friends she loved to spend time with her family more. Especially her little sister. She was close to her because she helped bring her into this world.

"Evaleen, you coming?"Emma called upstairs. She heard the little one giggled just as her father walked downstairs with her in his arms. Her father had also aged a little. He had filled out more and even grew a small beard. It wasn't long though. Her mother loved the beard so it would stay for now. David met Emma at the bottom of the steps. Before handing Evaleen to her, he kissed the top of her head. She smiled. It was the little things that matter.

"Good morning my naughty teacher. "David whispered to Snow as he pulled her into his arms. He leans down to meet his lips with her and she purred in delight. This never got old. It was probably why they had four kids. They could never keep their hands off each other. Snow pulled on his gun holster belt as he deepens the kiss. It was like they were the only two in the room.

"Ewww!" Leo said as he came up from behind Emma. Emma laughed. She was glad he came up just time before they got a show. Her parents always acted like teenagers. She would cringe whenever they did stuff like this but at the same time she loved it. She hoped to find love like theirs one day.

"I think it is time too all get to work. Mom and dad you two will be late. I don't think the crime will stop itself. As for you two, let's go. " Emma said as she smiled at her parents. Her mother grabbed her bag and walked out with her father behind her. Emma picked up Evaleen and walked out herself.

* * *

Snow and Charming still shared a car so Snow would drop him off first. After being a manager at the animal shelter for two years, David decided he wanted more. He wanted to help people. He wanted to find people and that was what lead him to become a cop. It took him a year and he finally made it. As for Snow she just kept moving grade levels as Emma moved up. Though this was Emma last year. She is a senior. Which made Snow cry that her baby was all grown up. Snow had been an offer to teach for third graders as the school needed more teachers.

"I love you Charming. " She said as they pulled up. David reached over and gave her one of his longing kisses. It was one he gave every morning as he knew he would not see her got hours.

"I love you too, Snow. Always. " He said as he leaped out the car.

* * *

"Bye Leo," Emma said as she let his hand go. He kissed her cheek when she bent down for a hug then ran off to greet his friends. She chuckled. Another girl around her age walked over, letting go of a girl's hand let she did with Leo. She glanced at Emma.

"They grow up fast, don't they? " The girl said to Emma just as she told the little girl bye.

"Bye mommy!"The little girl said right before Emma had a chance to reply. Emma's eyes went wide. This girl was barely seventeen and already she had a child. They were children themselves. Emma shook her head as she realizes what the women thought.

"Yeah, they do. I remember when my brother was born. It feels like yesterday. " Emma said. The women now had the same look Emma had before. It was more common now for children to be having children than to be eleven years older than the brother. Emma smiled at the girl then walked away. She got back into her yellow bug and drove off. The yellow bug had been a present from her parents for passing her driving class. It was only a five-minute drive to the daycare and then Evaleen was off. Now she was alone for thirty minutes. The school didn't start until 9 am in New York. -

After a ten minute walk, Scar and the other three made it to where Emma would be. The girl waited at the park in a lot of McDonald's where she ate breakfast in her yellow bug. Scar licked his lips. She sure was a fine one. He could get any women he desired. His looks alone were enough. But that wouldn't work on her. She loved to help people like her father. So sending one of his guys to distract her was a better plan. Banzai was the one fitted for this task. So when they got there, his sister got in place while the other brother stood to watch. Scar was ready for his attack.

"Hello?" Banzai said as he walked up to Emma before she entered her car. She put her food in the car then turned to the guy. She looked at him. She never saw him before. He looked to be her age. He looked strange and didn't trust him. But she could tell he needed something and she couldn't turn that down.

"Yes?" Emma asked. The man looked at her and took a deep breath. He didn't want to give anything away. Scar was counting on him and he wanted to do a good job. Meanwhile, his sister was making her way toward them. She was to come behind Emma and hold her until Scar could get the blood. That was what they were told. Though Scar had something else plan.

" I was wondering if you were from around here. I am trying to find the best high school. You see-" his words were cut off when his sister came up from behind Emma and covered her mouth. Emma instantly panic. She tried to pull away but the other women were stronger. A tear started to roll down her cheeks. It was then she noticed the taller male, with broad shoulders and long jet black hair. He was what her friends called, sexy. What scared her the most was the scar that ran across his face. He came forward and gripped her arms tightly making Emma scream inside. The women behind her tied her mouth then moved away from them. Scar smirked as he pulled out a knife.

"Hey there Emma Swan. I waited a long for you. You are such a lovely young lady and beautiful. So desirable. Now hold still I just need a little blood. " He said in a seductive voice. She closed her eyes and pray it would end soon. He sliced the knife across her arm. She cried out in pain. He then pushed her against her car and pressed his rock hard body again her. Fear was written all over her face. She started to fight against him, hitting his arms and legs but nothing work.

"Boss that's enough. Let's go you got what you needed. " the women said to Scar. He handed her the knife and chuckled in an evil way. She didn't like the way he was looking. She was scared for the young lady but knew she couldn't stop him. He made a low growling sound and pressed even closer to Emma.

"Yes, I got what I needed. Not what I wanted. Now if you excuse me I have a beautiful young lady that is in need of me. " Scar said motioning for them two to leave him be. Emma wanted to die. She couldn't believe this was happening. Everything she learns about how to take care of herself, she couldn't do. She was frozen in fear. Scar turned his eyes back on her. He brought his lips down to her neck and began nibbling on it. She struggled against him but again didn't get anywhere.

"Oh, Emma stop fighting. You want this. I promise to make this worth it. Just relax. " Scar whispered in her ear. He pinned her arms above her head and started to kiss down her neck. He ripped her shirt, not wasting any time. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine this wasn't happening. He places his lips all over her chest before finally taking her bra off. He purred as he delighted by what he saw. He then started to unzip his own pants. It was time to take what he wanted.

* * *

After David clocked in for work, he was assigned to patrol the city. He was happy as it was the best way to find people who needed help. So he set out for his patrol. He had a pretty quiet morning until he noticed something going on in the parking lot of McDonald's. He got out of his car and suddenly his whole body went cold. He saw two figures, one was male and one was female. The man was pressing the women against a yellow car. What made him take off running was that the car belongs to his daughter and that who is being pinned against the car. He pulled out his gun. He couldn't shot the man but he would need it to get the man off her. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe it. Finally, he made it to where they were and managed to sneak up on the male as he was too busy trying to seduce his daughter. He placed the gun to his head.

"Step away from my daughter!" David scream. Relief flooded over Emma's face. She has never been so happy to see her father than right now. The man froze. Scar couldn't let the prince see his face. He knew he shouldn't have tried this but one day he would get her. He couldn't go to jail though. Scar didn't have any records here, they would wonder who he really was and that could be a problem. How could he explained being from another realm where he was a lion. He did only what he thought was the best possible thing. He zipped his pants, turned to face David, and one quick movement he took off running. David was about to chase him when Emma reached for him.

"Daddy..." she cried out. He was torn between going after him and helping his daughter. He couldn't leave her. Today the guy would get away but it wasn't over. He would find him and would put him in jail. David reached into her car and find another shirt. He helped her put it on then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, baby girl... I'm so sorry... Come on let's go home. We can talk there. " David said holding on to Emma as he brought her to the patrol car. Hw would send someone to get her car later. They got in the car and he took his baby girl home.

* * *

He ran for miles. He wouldn't stop until he knew he was far away. Even in this form, he was a fast runner. He knew the three of them would find him wherever he went. They were bonded in that way. They were curse together and together they would stay. He finally got to a safe spot. Scar wasn't happy that he didn't get what he wanted but he got her blood. They needed that to get into storybrooke. Whenever she finally went back, they could follow her and use her blood to cross the line. Then Simba would finally pay.


	9. Moving

Moving

"He knew your name?" Snow asked.

"Yes, mom... " Emma cried.

It had been an hour since Emma was with that guy. It was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her. She was upset that being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming meant that people would be after her. She had almost been kidnapped when she was ten and now, she didn't even want to think of what could have happened.

"People know we are here. They know who we are. Emma said he took her blood. He needs it for something. I couldn't get a good look at him before he ran. It doesn't matter. I can't let something like this happen again. I was going to wait and talk about this first but I think this is something that has to happen. I was offered a job in Portland, Oregon. They need a sheriff and I am going to take it. We need to get away from here. " David said as he looked at his daughter. She was what matter. Not just Emma though. His whole family.

"No! I can protect myself. You taught me well. I was just caught off guard and scared. Next time I won't be. Please, I have friends here. I like it here. " Emma plead. At this point, Emma was shaking. She was so upset. Snow instantly pulled her daughter over and held her tight. She knew this wasn't easy.

"Emma, your father is right. Twice someone tries to hurt you. We still got ten years before you can break the curse. Ten years before we are safe with our people. We can risk losing any of our kids. You four mean the world to me and your father. This is a perfect time to start fresh. Get away from here. See something new. This is what is best. " Snow said kissing the top of her head. Emma pushed away from her mother and ran to her room. Snow started to follow but Charming pulled her to him.

"Give her space. She went through a lot today. You need to get back to school. Lunchtime is almost over. I will go to the station and tell them I'm taking the job. Tonight we will look for a new home and start to pack. I will get my family to a safe place. " He said kissing her gently before grabbing his stuff and heading to work. Snow sighed. She doubts their family will ever be safe.

* * *

Twenty miles away

"Scar you were wrong for that! You got what you needed. Why did you have to try and break the girl?" Shenzi asked. She and her brothers met up with Scar on the outside of town. They were seated inside an abandoned house. It was dusty and dark making it perfect to hide. Though it smelled like something died, they didn't care. Scar looked at her. He rolled his eyes. She honestly thought he cared?

"Leave me alone. I need a drink and a pretty lady to give me what I want. Go find both for me, please. " Scar said as he walked outside to get some fresh air. He starred at the knife that contains Emma's blood. Though he hated to say Shenzi was right she was. He got what he wanted. But once he got revenge on his nephew he would get Emma. In ten years she would be women and more satisfying to him.

"Boss your phone is ringing. " The oldest male said. Scar smiled and answer it. On the other line was a woman.

"He took the job, " she said and hung out. Scar chuckled.

"Hey pack up! We are going to Portland!" Scar called out to the three of them.

* * *

Portland, Oregon

A week later

"Get back here! Thief!" a man called from a opened door. Young women ran from the older man with her hands full with food. The women were dressed in jeans and a black hoodie. Her head was cover with the hood. But blonde hair flew behind her. In the distant police, sirens were heard. The sound grew closer and closer until the car that it belong to came around the corner. It pulled over blocking the women's way.

"Stop!" The man commanded. The man was tall and well built. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in uniform. He held his gun up to the women. And finally, she raised her face to him. He lowers his gun and held his breath as green eyes met with his blue ones.

"Hey, daddy. " Emma said with a smile. David crossed his arms. He was disappointed. He knew Emma wasn't acting like herself since they left New York but he had no idea she was stealing. He narrowed his eyes at her. She acts like this was a game. The man who store she stole from, came over. He grabbed what was stolen then looked at David.

"Since she is your Sheriff, I will let this side. But she isn't allowed back. Good day. " The man leaving Emma alone with her father.

"Can we go home? " Emma asked annoyed. Emma had decided since she was forced to move here she would do anything it took to make them see this wasn't home. She had started to steal two days after getting here. Only tonight had she got caught. She didn't care. She would only continue. He father was the sheriff anyway. They would always let her go. She planned to go back home anyway after school and after she was eighteen. She loved her parents and siblings but this wasn't home.

"Yes, we are going home. You are in big trouble. How could you, Emma?! We give you anything you want. You have no reason to steal. And I know what you are trying to do. It won't work. I am not the only cop that is on duty. If it would have been anyone else you would be in jail overnight. Get in the car. " He said. His blood was boiling. Snow wouldn't be happy. They needed to put an end to this. He shut her door when she got in and then got in after. He drove all the way home in silence.

Their new home was in the countryside. It had a lot of farmland which they needed for the horses. It was a two-story house just like before. Snow was home today with the kids. They haven't got enroll into school yet. That would happen tomorrow. Snow had decided to stay home for now. She didn't want to work right now. David had mostly early shift which Emma knew. That was why did steal in the middle of the day.

"Hey, baby you are home early. " Snow said as David walked in. He moved aside so she could see Emma. Snow looked confused for a second. Emma was supposed to be at the high school getting enrolled.

"I caught Emma stealing. She stole from one of the stores in town. " David said. Snow grew angry quickly. She walked away to let them come inside. Emma walked around Snow to try and get to her room but Snow grabbed her arm forcing her to look at her. Snow took a deep breath. She tried to control herself.

"What is going on Emma? This isn't like you. We are worried about. " Snow said. Emma snatched her arm away. She didn't know what had got into her but she just couldn't help it. She was angry and going through a lot. She started to breath heavy. She needed to get out. She didn't waste time. She took off and ran past her parents. She heard her father yelling but she couldn't stop. She needed space. She kept replaying what happened with that guy. Over and over. Her head was spending. She got in her car and took off.

* * *

Snow slide down to the sofa and buried her face in her hands. She cried out in pain. Her baby girl was suffering and there was nothing she could do. She had no idea how Emma felt. Right now she wanted to comfort her and she couldn't. Charming joined her and held her tight. It was hurt. They were helpless.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Leo asked as he waddled up to his parents. Snow picked her son up and held him tight. That was all she could do. Speaking wouldn't help. David wrapped them in a bear hug. Things would get better soon, they hoped.

* * *

After driving for over an hour, she decided to park the car on the side street. She needed to lay down. She couldn't go on right now. She wasn't that far from home. She had only really ridden in circles. She climbed in the back seat and rest her head. She could only hope all of this would go away. She hated how she been acting. Her parents only cared. They wanted to protect her. She just couldn't deal with them right now. Suddenly she heard her door opened. She froze in fear. She dared to sneak a peak. What she saw was a young guy around her age. He had shaggy dark brown hair and tall. He had managed to start her car without keys and took off. She finally unfroze and lean all the way up.

"You know you could have asked for the keys. " Emma said with a chuckled. He froze in place realizing she was there. He looked back taking his eyes off the road. "Eye on the road!" She screamed. He looked back and stopped short at a stop sign. She took that time to leap in front. She looked at him now fully. He was handsome. He was well built and nicely tanned. But he smells like trash. Her nose wrinkle at his scent.

"I didn't realize anyone was in here. I'm sorry. " The guy said. For some, she couldn't get mad at him. She had everything he had nothing. He decided to pull over so they could talk. He turns to her and smile. He had a smile like her father. It pulled her in. Her breath was caught. She needed to focus. He just tried to steal her car.

"It's okay. I guess if I was in your place I would do the same. " She said shrugging her shoulders. He thought she was beautiful. He wanted to touch her long blonde hair. He had to hold back. Who would had thought stealing a car could turn out so well.

"Neal Cassidy, your common thief. " He said holding his hand out. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Emma Swan, rebelling teen. " She said making him laugh. He was the bad boy. The one her parents warned her about. But she couldn't stay away from him. He was just what she needed. She needed someone to take her mind off of things. Maybe he would be the one to help her. She wanted to know more about him. She had known. So that's exactly what she would do.

"Well, Emma Swan how about we go into this dinner and talk. I promise not to steal your car. " Neal said making Emma giggled. She covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to do that. Luckily Neal just smiled. He didn't seem to mind. She hadn't even noticed the small diner until now. She got out her car as he did and locked it, following inside.

"I can't believe you have been on your own all this time. You don't get lonely?" Emma asked. It had been over an hour since they came in to talk. She enjoyed herself. She didn't want to leave but she knew eventually she would have to go home. She couldn't even tell her parents about Neal. Not yet anyway. He was a thief. But a very charming one.

"Well, most people don't want to hang out with a thief especially after trying to steal their car. " He teased. He had to say, he liked this blonde girl. It had been a while since he smiled. He just hated to lie to her. He had to lie to her since the beginning. But how could he explain to her that he was from another realm? Little did he know that she was from the same realm. Not only that she is the savior the one his father planned to have broken the curse to bring his father to him. He had no idea that she too was keeping secrets.

"My first thoughts were to knock you out but I didn't want to crash. So I figure the best thing was to see if you had a sense of humor and hoped you didn't kill me. Anyways behind all that armor, you seem like a good guy just running from troubles. " She said. Emma was good at reading people. She could always tell when they were lying. She knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth but neither was she. Who was she to judge? For now, secrets were for the best.

"Armor? " Neal asked.

"Yes. You have it. You are holding back for a reason. Not that I care. That's your business. But I like talking to you and eventually, you will open up. Everyone lets go of their armor in the end. " Emma said and in that moment, Neal was hooked. She had his heart already. And that was why he continue to see her for the few months.

* * *

October 22, 2000

Emma's 17th birthday

"Emma, Neal is here!" Snow called upstairs as she stood on the bottom step with Neal. It had been two months since she and Neal met. After a few weeks, they made it official and she told her parents. She hadn't exactly patched things up with them as she was still angry and still acting out. But she decided to try. She loves her parents. Just right now everything was confusing. She had begun to steal with Neal. She found the activity fun and exciting. Plus Neal needed stuff that her parents wouldn't give him. Her father didn't like Neal and Snow, well, she tolerated him for Emma. Snow knew that Emma was just a rebelling teen. She had been one herself many years ago.

"Hey, Neal. " She said with a smile. She eyed her mother who got the message and walked away. He pulled her in tightly and kissed her. She melted into his touch and let the world slip away. The kiss didn't last long as she heard her father behind her. She sighed and pulled away. She laced her fingers with his and pulled Neal toward the sofa where they sat.

"Mom, you got my cake?"Emma asked excitedly. Snow smiled and went to the fridge where the cake was. She brought it out and Emma got up to kiss her on the cheek. Snow couldn't help but feel happy. These were moments she missed. She knew Emma loved still but right now things were tough.

"When your brothers and sister wake up we can sing happy birthday. Then you can be on your way. I know a day with your boyfriend is more fun than a day with us. " Snow said with a chuckled. David made a face at her.

"You are going off with Neal?" He asked Emma.

"Yes, dad. He is my boyfriend. He has plans for us tonight. Unless you are planning to lock me up, I'm going. " She said in an annoyed tone.

Her father lately had been overprotective. She couldn't take it. She is seventeen. Almost an adult. She needed his protection. At least that was what she thought. No-one could blame her for feeling this way. She was a teenager. This is what they do. David narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"Don't speak to me like that Em. I don't know what had got into you but if it doesn't stop you won't go out. Let's not argue "

David walked upstairs to grabbed the other kids. The other three finally joined them and everyone sang to Emma. After opening gifts she left with Neal. Little did she know, her life would change tonight.

* * *

"Emma, we need to talk. " Neal said as they walked through the park. Emma was starring off into space with her mind roaming. She held on to his hand. She felt her whole body go cold. She didn't like the way he said that. She stopped and turned to him. Earlier that day, they stole from a store. She had pretended to be pregnant. This was the first time they almost got caught. But still, it was fun. She actually imagines herself one day being pregnant with his child.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked. He pulled out a flyer with his face on it. It said wanted.

" This was on the wall at the post office.I didn't even know they did that still." Neal said.

" When did this happen?"

" I was a janitor in Phoenix... this high-end jewelry place. The manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches."

"Neal..."

"I resisted twice. The third time, this guy's asking to get taken. So I... I grabbed a couple cases of watches and I hopped on a train to Portland. The store's got insurance. Anyway, I stashed 'em in a locker at the train station. They're still there. It's hardly stealing."

" So you got away clean."

"I didn't get away clean. The manager may have been a drunk, but the security cameras are stone sober. I thought this heat had died down, but it hasn't. I'm sorry. Tallahassee's out. I gotta go to Canada."

"I? No! You aren't going alone. I'm going with you. I can go to the station, get the watches then you can sell them. We can use the money to start over. " Emma said looking at him hopefully. He shook his head. This was crazy.

"You want to help me by stealing watches that are stolen. What about your parents?" Neal asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"They have other children. They don't need me. I have a car. We can drive wherever we want. We can get fake ids. We can go anywhere. Come on Neal. I love you. " She said and then realized what she said. She held her breath, scared of what he would say. She was caught off guard when he pulled her into a kiss. She pressed closer to him, kissing Neal hungrily.

"I love you too Emma. Let's do it! "

* * *

After going to the train station like Neal told, grabbing the watches and getting out she met Neal at the bug. He smiled when he saw her.

"Let me see. " He said as she opened it up. He grabbed one of the more feminine watches and put it on her. Her eyes went wide.

"We are keeping this one?"

"Yes. Now, remember to meet me in an hour where I told you."

"Okay. I love you. "

"Love you too, Em. "

* * *

Neal left her alone. She was so nervous. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She looked at the watch. She knew this would break her parents. But this wasn't the life she wanted. She didn't want to save everyone. That was too much for her. And at the same the time she hated herself for feeling this way. She loved her parents. How could she do this? She shook her head. She had too. She got out and set off toward where she could meet him.

"I'm so sorry, Emma... I can't face my father. I can't. " Neal said out loud where he stood in an alleyway. He turned to the man that just stood him everything.

"Don't worry Neal I will take care of her. She will be back on her path to breaking the curse, " he said and dialed a number.

"Yes, she has the watches. She is at the docks. " The man confirmed before walking away.

* * *

"He isn't coming. " a voice called to Emma. She turned hugging the case of watches to her chest and hung the phone up. A man in uniform like her father's stood behind her with two others. Her eyes went wide. Was this really happening? "He called us. He told us where you were and that you have the watches. And you won't be able to reach him, he is already halfway to Canada. "

"But he promised! He loved me... Why... "

"Because of Em, he was wrong for you. He used you to take the fall. I knew it all of along. " David said as he came up. He had been hiding in the darkness. He couldn't do this. He couldn't arrest her. But he had to be here. Once he found out what happened. He made a deal with them. They wanted to give her two years. He told them if she got a job helping the police station, she could only go for eleven months. Emma fell to her knees crying.

"Oh.. Daddy I can't believe how I have acted. I was stupid. I knew I shouldn't have done any of this but it was like I couldn't control myself... And now I finally woke up... Daddy, I'm scared. " She cried. The other officer nodded. David rushed over pulling Emma to him. In that moment she was his ten-year-old daughter again. She needed him and he wouldn't leave her.

"Baby you are in love. I see that now. I didn't want to believe it but I have no choice. You were blinded. I get it. I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way but I'm glad you are back. Now, Princess, you will go to jail. I know you are scared. I got you only eleven months instead of two years. After that, you will be a bail bond person for a year to help the station. " He said softly. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you, daddy... I deserve it... I have been terrible to you and mama. Oh My! I'm almost left you guys for him... I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry. " she kept repeating herself. She started to have a panic attack. She was shaking. He helped her to her feet and held her tight.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. Come on let's go. You will be okay. Mama will visit you tomorrow. I love you. " He said kissing her head. She couldn't speak anymore. She just let her father lead her to his patrol car. She sat in the back in quiet. Tonight truly changed her.


	10. Uncle and Nephew

_I know she went to Phoenix but since her father works in Portland I am placing her there._

Uncle and Nephew

Portland, Oregon Prison

One month later.

Emma sat nervously in the chair, awaiting her parents. She was shaking. She hadn't been this scared since the night she came in here. She looked down at her hands and a small plastic stick with two lines lay there. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to forget him. She would now have a small person to remind her of him every day. But as much as she wasn't ready for this, she wanted her baby. If she would have been alone, she probably would have given the baby up. However, she had faith that her parents would be here for her. They loved her.

"Emma!" Snow called as she walked in.

"Mama!" Emma cheered. It had been a week since she seen her. Visitors could only come once a week. Her father she saw every day since this was his workplace. She placed the stick in her pocket, running to the door. Normally visitors had to see them through a glass but with her dad pulling strings she could see them on the other side.

"My princess. " Snow said, pulling her into a mama bear hug. David in circled both of them. She stayed like that for a moment before pulling back. Her face fell. It was time. She had to tell them. Snow hooked her fingers under Emma's chin to pull it up gently so their eyes met. "What's wrong baby?" Snow asked.

Emma couldn't answer. She pulled the pregnancy test out and handed it to her. Snow's eyes went wide and David looked like he would faint. But when they saw the tears they pulled her back into a hug.

"I'm scared... Mama... I can't be a mom! " She cried.

"Emma I can't say I'm happy that you did what cause this but that doesn't matter. Your father and I will support you whatever you decide. But if you keep the baby we will help you. I won't let my grandkid be without. Oh, baby, we love you. Don't be scared. Plus... He or she will have someone his or her age to play with... I'm also pregnant. " Snow said

"Really mama!? That's wonderful! I'm so happy. I think I want to keep the baby. I don't want him or she goes through what I went through with adoptive parents. There will be so much love for him or her. And an uncle or aunt to grow up with. " Emma said hugging her parents before letting go.

"Oh, baby we will be one loving family. Just stay strong. Before you know it you will be out and we will be together. We love you, Emma. " Snow said kissing her head.

"I love you both. "

* * *

August 15, 2001

A pair of screams was heard throughout the hospital. One was in one room and the other in another. The first one was a young woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her feet were up and she was preparing for the arrival of her baby. She was also handcuffed to the bed. A man dressed in a doctor's uniform came up. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He looked young to be a doctor.

"Hey, Emma I have some medication I want you to take. Your blood pressure is low. " The man said. Emma was confused but didn't question it. She drank the blue liquid. Suddenly her mind went fuzzy. And when it cleared she could think straight. But before she could say anything she had to push. She gave it all she got and finally she was welcoming a baby boy. When the doctor who gave her the blue liquid went to give her the boy, she shook her head.

"No, I can't. I can't be a mother. I want to give him his best chance. " She said. And the doctor nodded. He took the crying baby boy out the room. He removed his mask and dialed his phone.

"Yes, boss, she took the memory potion. She will think that she wanted to give the baby up. They all won't remember who they really are. They will remember they raised Emma but not where they all came from. Michael is in the other room giving her mother the same stuff. And her father will get some in his drink. The baby boy is being prepared to be adopted. She is back on track. " The man said as handing the baby to women who took him away.

"David!" a second scream was heard. In the room, next door was an older woman as giving birth. She had raven black hair, skin white as snow and lips red as blood. Next to her was her husband. She gave one more push and a baby boy was born. She, unlike her daughter, held her son. He was a pale skin like her. But strangely enough, he had a few strands of red hair. And brown eyes. He even had freckles. He was different but special.

"He is so handsome, Mary. Our little ginger. " David said kissing his wife's head and their son.

the "We made another amazing baby. Welcome to the world, Sebastian Nolan. " Snow said. Today was a happy day. But also sad. She was keeping her baby, Emma wasn't. That was hard. It was hard for her and David. But was what Emma wanted. So they would support her. It hurt though. They wouldn't see their grandkid. Little did they know it wasn't by choice. They had been forced. Emma had no choice she only believes it was her choice. She wanted to be with Emma but couldn't. Not just yet. David sense this and knew what she wanted.

"I will go check on her. I will be back my little Prince and my Queen. " David said kissing them both. He walked out. He walked over to the room where Emma was crying. He rushed to her side and held her tight without hurting her. She cried on his shoulder and didn't say a word. Again another day that was happy and sad. They really needed to stop this from happening. But right now they had to believe he would be placed with the best parents. They had to believe they gave him, his best chance.

* * *

Ten years later

Boston

"Yes, mama my plane leaves tomorrow. Yes I know I said I would be home before my birthday. Yes, I know how old I am. I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday I had a man to catch. " Emma said as she walked into her apartment. She slipped her shoes and flopped down on her sofa. Tonight had been a hard one. Running after a man in heels wasn't, easy.

"Emma you are always catching someone. It's what you do. Sometimes I wished your father would have never got you that job. I know you love it. And I'm happy for you. But you could have stayed here in Portland. Last year I didn't have to wait for you to come home because you were already home. " Snow said on the other line.

"I know mama. "

It had been ten years since she had been in jail. Ten years of doing what she does. She was only supposed to be a bails bond person for one year but she ended up loving it. It was a distraction from everything she lost. Every day for a year she thought about Neal and the baby she gave up. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she made the wrong choice. She had no idea that it hadn't been her choice.

"I love you baby girl. Just make sure you are here. "

"I love you too mama I'll see you tomorrow. "

Last year she had been offering a job in Boston. They gave her a place to stay and paid her well. She didn't want to leave her parents but she needed to get away. Today she made 28 years old, the year she was destined to break the curse. But none of them remember that. All they remember was being just your average family. David and Snow believed they had an accident that separated them from Emma for the first ten years. For Emma though life was good. She planned to move back home later when she got tired of this place. For now, this was home. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when a knock was heard at her door.

"I don't remember inviting anyone. " Emma mumbled to herself. She quickly blew out the candle she had lit for her cupcake making a wish then went for the door. Standing there was the small boy, he looked to be ten years old. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. Her breath caught as he reminded her of Neal. She shook the thought away as it was impossible.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The boy asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, who are you, kid?"

"I'm Henry, your son. "

"Sorry I don't have a son " Emma knew she was lying and she didn't want to attempt it just yet. Could this really be her son? How? The time she took thinking about it was the time, the boy had to slip into her apartment. She snapped out of it and went after him. He stood near her coffee table with a smirk.

"The years ago did you give a baby boy away?"

She didn't answer.

"That was me. "

"Give me a minute. " Emma said walking to the bathroom. Instantly she dialed a number.

"Emma?"

"Mama... My kid. He's here. " Emma stumbled on the words.

"What do you mean? "

"Henry, the baby I gave up for adoption. "

"Hey, do you have any juice?! Oh, wait never mind. " Henry called from the living room. He poured himself a drink. He looked down at his book. It was the storybook. The one that explained everything. Last year it appeared like magic in his room. There was a letter explaining everything. All these years he felt a little off about his story and now it made sense. Someone had forced Emma to give him up without her even realizing it. He was sure it wasn't his adoptive mother as she didn't know the truth about who he really was.

"Emma as much as you hate to do this he has to go back. Legally he isn't yours. "

"I know but there has to be a reason he came here. What if his life isn't good. I of all people knew what it was like. I know you guys didn't have a choice. You and dad got in an accident but I feel sometimes I didn't have a choice. It's weird I know. "

"Emma, I know you better than anyone. I'm your mother. You are his mother. You gave him life. So even though you didn't raise him, you know him. You need to follow your gut. Bring him back and stay just see if he is having a good life. You gave him up to give him his best chance. Make sure you did the right thing. But just remember he legally isn't yours and you have no rights. I love you, baby. Call me tomorrow and let me know. "

"My gut tells me to find out more. Thanks mama for understanding. I love you. Tell the kids I love them and dad. " and with that, she hung up. She walked out the room just as he leaped up. She noticed the book and wonder what that was about but would ask later.

"Okay let's go!"

"Wait, hold on there kid. Who said I was going anywhere with you. I could just send you back on a bus. "

"But you won't. I overheard what you told someone on the phone. "

Emma sighed. "Right. Where is home then?" she asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine. "

"Seriously? Is that a real place. "

"Yes, of course. "

"Okay let's go then. To Storybrooke, " she said grabbing her keys and walking out of the apartment. Not aware she wouldn't come back.

"Okay, guys it's time to go. The kid managed to get her to go where they are cursed. We are finally going to get our revenge. "

"About time! " three voices cheered. They all piled into the car, Scar had stolen for them. When Emma entered her yellow bug with Henry, they followed. It was finally time to go to storybrooke.

" I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?"

"Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus; I still could."

"You know, I have a name? It's Henry."

Emma looked at the book again. She felt like she seen it before. "What's that?" she wasn't trying to be mean to him. She was actually going with him to make sure he was okay. But she couldn't let him know that because he still needed to go back. She couldn't get close to him.

"I'm not sure you're ready."

"Ready for some fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did."

"You don't need to believe me. No one does. But I know what is true. I have proof. In this book. Where are my grandparents?"

Emma looked at him for a moment in shock. " How do you know they are alive? Why would you ask that anyway?"

"Because I know they aren't dead. They aren't in storybrooke either. Which is strange they were a curse too. "

"My parents weren't cursed. What see are you talking about? My parents are in Portland. "

"Well I was told about you and where you were but not where they are and how they were able to get away from it. "

"Kid you are crazy. This book isn't your proof of anything. It's just fairy tales. "

"You of all people should understand. Because you are in this book. "

"You got problems. "

"And you are going to fix them. "

A couple hours later

Storybrooke, Maine

"So you are the mayor's son?"

"Yes."

* * *

They had finished talking to Henry's therapist and was now on their way to his house. Emma was a bit relieved as it seems Henry was doing okay. Though she was a little worried about the fact that he saw a therapist but some kids just needed too. All she wanted to do was check who his adoptive mother was and then she could go home.

"Please don't bring me back! She's evil. "

"Kid I doubt that's true. " Emma went around to open the door letting Henry get out. Women opened her front door just as Henry stepped out. Emma was surprised to see how well dressed the women were. She had black short hair. Though not as short as her mother's. She was quite gorgeous for women. She also had brown eyes and with a well-kept tan. And she gave off a bad vibe. She gave Emma chills. Something about this women wasn't right.

"Henry! " she runs to him and hugs Henry. He pulled away. "Where have you been? Who is this?"

"I found my real mother!"

"You're his birth mother?"

"Yeah, that's me. "

"I'll go check on him. " a man said at the doorway. He too was very nice to look at. Emma eyed him carefully. He must be the sheriff of this town, she guessed.

"Thanks, Graham. " Regina said. She turned to Emma.

"You came all this way, how about some of my famous apple cider. "

"Emma Swan. "

"Excuse me?"

"That's my name. "

"Regina Mills. Any idea how he found you and why?" Regina wasn't happy. Who was this woman? She didn't like her being her. And didn't like her around her son. She would get to the bottom of this. She would get everything back to normal.

"Nope. You have never been adopted before I'm guessing. Sometimes kids just want to seek their birth parents. "

"Speaking of parents. Is his father going to be a problem?"

"Nope. "

"What about you, Ms. Swan?"

Emma didn't like how she asked that. She wasn't so sure about this women. Something was off and that made her want to stay. Henry came from her and she wanted the best for him.

"No. I'm just here to drop him off. Though it's late, I think I might stay a night, " she said and let herself out. She didn't trust Regina. She needed to find out more before she could leave. Regina was left with doubt. She didn't like this woman staying. She could ruin everything she built. Regina looked out the window as the yellow bug disappeared.

* * *

On the outside of the town line, stood Scar. He followed all the way until he couldn't go anymore. He had figured it out that it was probably the town line. He pulled out a bottle that contains Emma's blood. With a smirk on his face, he poured it over the town line and got back in his car. He drove forward and this time he made it though. As he passed a sign, he read what it said.

"Welcome to Storybrooke. "


	11. Best Chance

Best Chance

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The sound of someone banging on Emma's car window was what brought her out of sleep. She arose from the back seat and looked up to see the man she seen last night. After leaving Regina's she decided to pull over and rest. She didn't know where there was a place to stay in this quiet town. She slipped into the front sleep and rolled her window down.

"May I help you, Sheriff. " Emma sat up and looked at the handsome guy. She could get a better look of him now that it was daytime. He was tall and slender with the right amount of muscles. Emma actually thought he was her type.

"Sorry, but you can't sleep in your car anymore. I - " his words were cut off a voice was heard coming up from behind him.

"Graham! " Regina called as she ran up. How the women could run in heels today was a mystery to Emma. This was the second time she saw her do it. When Regina noticed Emma her blood boiled. Her eyes narrowed making Emma truly wonder how unhappy Henry was.

"What is she still doing here?"

"She has a name. Is it a crime to stay overnight in a town?"

"No.

" Madam Mayor I believed you were calling me for something. " Graham said turning her attention to him.

"Yes, Henry is missing again. As a matter of fact, Ms. Swan where is my son?"

"I don't know he is your son. I was here all night. But looking for people is my job. I cou"

"No. Graham will find him. You need to leave. " Regina said motioning for Graham to follow. Emma watched the women leave. Something about her made Emma want to challenge her every move. Which was why Emma set off to find him on her own. She didn't have anything to go off of but she had to believe Henry was like her. He was alone. And liked it that way. But he would want a place to truly be alone. Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and got out her car. If she was right her son would be near the sea, it always brought her peace.

"You're mother is worried about you. " Emma called to him. She was right. He was sitting on an old run down castle playground. It was near the sea as she thought. She felt a sense of pride knowing he was more like her than she thought.

"Nothing has changed. I thought when I brought you back, time would start again. And the curse would break. "

"First in all, here you forgot this. " Emma said handing him his storybook. She sat down beside him. "second this isn't some fairytale Henry. This is real life. I'm not here to break some curse. I'm here to make sure"

"I got my best chance. I know. "

Emma took in a sharp breath. She always knew the truth but hearing it from him made it true. It connected them. Because he understands what she did.

"You wanted to give me my best chance just like your parents. Or at least I thought they did. That's what I don't get. Where are your parents? When the curse hit they were brought here. It's in the book and now they aren't here. "

"Henry my parents aren't some fairytale. My mama and dad are in portland raising my siblings. " Emma said a bit louder than she planned. She sighed getting up walking by the water. She turned to him.

"They are in this book! Look. " Henry said holding the book opened to a page. Emma had to take a second look. The crazy thing was the two people in the photo did look like her parents. It was a picture of them standing across from each other with the women, who looked like her mother, holding her hand up. She was looking at what looked like a ring. Emma couldn't really tell.

"Henry, coincidence. These are all stories. Look I got to take you back to her. Because you were right I gave you up to give you, your best chance. You mother loves you. She just wants what is best. " even as she said she knew it was a lie. But she couldn't take him for her.

"Fine but stay a week. Get to know me. I will prove I'm right. And together we can break the curse. "

* * *

After a long day at work, all Sam wanted to do but go home to his wife and unborn child. It was all he ever wanted to do. One day he wanted to leave and start a new life. One where Nicole didn't have to work for women like Regina. And he didn't have to fix cars. It wasn't until he ran into someone was he pulled out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sor-" his words caught dead in his throat. He looked the man before him. All of the air in his lungs was sucked out.

"Hello, nephew. Long time no sees. "

* * *

"Nicole, be a dear and fetch me my coffee. " Regina said as the women walked in. Regina wished she knew how to get rid of the baby in her belly. It was hard to the women which mean she didn't get anything done for Regina.

"I have no idea where Henry is. " Graham said walking in.

"How hard is it to find a ten-year-old boy? What about Ms. Swan is she gone?"

"No her car still here. "

"That's because I unlike you went out and actually looked for him. " Emma said walking into her office with Henry. Regina stared at the women with such hatred. She motion to Graham to grab Henry.

"Come on. " Graham said walking Henry out.

"And what exactly did you think I was going Ms. Swan? "

"Well, you just ordered that poor woman to get you coffee while you sit in your office waiting for the Sheriff to find him. You're his mother. You raise him. Should you know him better than anyone right? Or do you. " Emma challenged. Regina got up getting close to Emma. She folded her arms.

"I know my son better than you think Swan. Because he is my son. Now leave my town before I make you. I have my ways of planting crimes on people. You don't want to mess with me. "

"Do whatever you want. There is nothing you can do to get me the leave. Actually, there is. Prove to me that I actually gave him his best chance. Because right now you aren't. "

* * *

"What are you doing here, Scott!?" Sam might not remember being Simba but he remembers having an uncle who has been nothing but horrible to him. And in this world, Scar was supposed to have taken all of Simba's wealth. But that never happened since Scar was never in storybrooke and never implanted with false memories.

"Uncle Scott to you. " even though he hadn't been placed with false memories he knew about them. He knew what or who he was supposed to be.

"You are no uncle to me. Because of you, I have to struggle by every day. Not able to take care of my family like I should. "

"Because of you, I lost everything. I'm here for my revenge but not yet. I want you to remember who you truly are before that. "Scar walked off leaving Sam with a wide mouth.

* * *

"When I say the rent is due today, I mean today not tomorrow. Now, where is my money old lady!" Mr. gold screamed at an older lady. She wasn't scared of him. She crossed her arms and stood there in silence. Suddenly young women with long brown hair and green eyes rushed in. She handed him the money.

"Here. Now getting out of our diner. "

"Ruby you didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself. "

"Granny, why must you act like that. I was helping. "

"You can help by getting to work. "

"Can't you just be grateful!" Ruby stormed out the diner just as Emma walked. She looked a little confused but didn't say anything.

"I was wondering if you had a room available?"

"You want a room? Yes oh yes of course. " Granny was so excited to finally have someone stay here. Strangely enough, no one really visits here. Most of her money came from the diner. She pulled out a dusty bookmaking Emma sneezed. Granny wrote up a few things then Emma handed her money.

"Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it. "

"Square is fine. "

"What's your name. "

"Emma Swan. "

"Emma... What a lovely name. " Mr. Gold said as he came back in. He handed Granny a ten dollar bill. "I might be cruel but I'm an honest man. Good day, " he said before stopping in front of Emma. "Enjoy your stay Emma. " and just like that, with her name, he remembers.

"Who was that?"

"The owner of this town. Anyways here is your key. I hope you have a great stay. "

"Thanks. " Emma left on that note, heading to her room. When she got there, she dialed a number.

"Emma, so glad to hear tour voice. "

"Mama. "

"What's going on? You coming here soon?"

"It's exactly how I guessed. Mom, she is terrible to him. His adoptive mother. "

"What about his father?"

"There is none. It's only her. I'm staying here for a week. I just don't know what to do. He has this storybook with all kinds of fairy tales and mom he thinks they are real. "

"Honey all kids believe in fairy tales it gives them hope. "

"It's more than that. He really believes it's true. He even thinks I'm a savior that will break this curse that his adoptive mother or aka the evil Queen, put on everyone. You and dad are in it. "

"Who does he think we are. "

"Snow White and Prince Charming. "

"How cute. Okay, listen your dad has vacation time. We can come there. And of course, I'm homeschooling the kids which you already know. So it's easy. Don't worry we can figure this out how we always do things. "

"Together. " Emma finished with a smile.

"So where are you. "

"Storybrooke, Maine"

"Okay, then Storybrooke it is. "

"I love you. "

"I love you too princess. "

Emma hung the phone up feeling better. This whole situation was hard on her. She should have left. That was what legally she supposed to do. Her father always told her to follow her gut and she was. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong here. And Henry's book made her second guess everything. She knew it was just fairy tales but it seemed real. Believe or not it was already night time and Emma figure it was time for bed. Though for some reason she brought herself to the window to look out at the clock tower.

* * *

Upstairs of Regina's house was Henry's room. The ten-year-old sat by the window seal watching out over the town. He glazed at the clock tower, the same time as Emma. And together without knowing they watched the clock finally move. After twenty-eight years, the time had started again.

The Next Morning

Regina woke up early that day. She didn't sleep well the night before. She could stop thinking about Emma and who she was. She was afraid this woman was someone important. She only knew of one person who could help find out. She dialed the number.

"We need to talk. Meet me at Granny's. "

Regina threw on her clothes and headed out the door. It was a Saturday so Henry didn't have school. She told him to stay in his room but she doubts he would listen. She heard a loud noise and looked up. It was the sound of the clock moving. Her whole body felt like ice. This couldn't be good. Time was moving. She had to fix it. She couldn't have all her hard work go to waste. She turned around and head for her tree. She needed to get rid of the problem. She needed Emma gone.

* * *

After a refreshing sleep, Emma woke up again to a banging noise. She sighed. Why did she always have to be woken up? Usually, her father was the first to call her in the morning. And now it was someone banging. She got up and didn't bother to change. She was in a loose white t-shirt and grey short pajamas. She opened the door to Regina and a basket of apples.

"Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers. " Regina said as the door was opened. Her breath was caught as she took in the scene before her. It was only for a second that her eyes were glued on Emma.

"Thanks. " Emma said as she took the apple. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a bit exposed. She got a chill up her spine as Regina seem to be reading Emma with her eyes. This woman just wasn't easy to please.

"I hope you enjoy them on your way home. "

"Actually no. You see Regina I have decided to stay. You aren't going to throw your weight around and magically get me to leave. I know I gave him up. But he came to find me for a reason. I can't ignore that. Plus it isn't a law to stay in a town. Now if you don't mind I will like to get the dress if you are done reading me with your eyes. "

"Be careful with your words, Ms. Swan, you have no idea what I am capable of. Remember this there is the only person who knows what is best for Henry. "

Emma slammed the door. The women just got under her skin. She just didn't show it. She couldn't wait until her parents came. She needed them. And as if they heard her, her phone rang.

"Good morning Princess. "

"Dad! Do you read minds?"

"No?"

"It's funny because I just was thinking about when you guys would get here. " Emma chuckled. She could almost hear his smile. Not that was possible.

"Give us a few days. I have to finish up work here before vacation. Don't worry baby girl we will be there soon. I miss you Em. "

"I miss you too daddy. I can't wait until you meet Henry. Sometimes... I really think about how it would have been if I would have kept him. "

"I know. But things happen for a reason. Just remember that. I got to go through. I love you. Call me later. "

"I will. I love you too. "

Emma finished getting dress. Today would be a new day. She wanted to get to know Henry and find out more about how his life had been.

* * *

"I was about to leave. Where have you been?"

"That's for me to know. Why does it matter Sydney? I'm the mayor. Look I need you find out what you can about Emma Swan. "

"Already done. I heard about her yesterday and decided to research. Nothing really on her. She stays with the Swan's until she was ten when her parents find her. They had an accident and couldn't find her. She grew up with them. She got into some trouble in Portland but nothing really there. The records are locked up. Since then she moved to Boston. I wonder how Henry ended up in Maine. "

"Get those records. And find out who her parents are. Oh this women Sydney she is terrible. I need to find a way to get her out of my town. I hate her. She has the nerves to challenge me! No one does that. " Regina said a little too loud. She was still replaying the scene she just left. Something about the women set her off.

"I will find out what I can. But the way you talk about her doesn't seem like hate. " Sydney backed up as she stepped closer to him with narrowed eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. I will get right on it. " He said walking out leaving Regina wondering. What did the mirror mean by that? Of course, she hated the women. She got under her skin. She was the mother of her son and someone that could ruin everything. And someone she couldn't stop thinking about.

* * *

"Henry don't even think about it. "

"I just want to go play at the arcade. Please, Ms. Nicole. "

The pregnant women sighed. She was Henry's babysitter for as long as she could remember. She wasn't just Regina's assistant, she cooks, clean and watches Henry for her. It was how she made money.

"Sorry Henry. I can't. I need this job. Now I'll be downstairs cooking if you need me. "

"Fine. " but as soon as she was gone, he got out of the window and down to the ground. Nicole knew what he was up too.

"Yes, he left. " Nicole said to the phone that she had dialed. She hated to do this but Regina threatens her baby. She couldn't risk it.

* * *

"Emma!"

"Henry, what are you doing out alone?" Henry walked up to her with a huge grin on his face and the book in his hand. Emma had almost made it in Granny's before she seen him.

"I came to see you. " She could hardly say no to him. He had a charming smile like her father.

"Well come on Kid let's talk in Granny's. " She held the door opened for him. The smell of homemade bread was the first thing she smelled. She loved this little diner.

"Hey, Henry!"

"Hey, Ruby. Two hot cocos, please. With cinnamon!"

"Coming right up. Hello Emma. "

"Hi. Kid how you know I like cinnamon. "

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just guessed because I do., "

"Funny. Your grandma loves it too. Guess it runs in the family. " She messed with his hair. Just then Ruby came over and gave them the cocoa.

"When can I meet them?"

"Soon kid. " just then Graham came in with a frown. He walked over and looked at Emma.

"Emma we need to talk. " Emma walked away from Henry so he was out of hearing range.

"What's wrong. "

"Nicole, his babysitter, said you kidnapped Henry. "

"What? Why would she say something like that!"

"I know I was shocked myself. But here you are with the boy. "

"You know she is setting me up! Regina. "

"And why would she do that? " He then took his cuff out and motion for her to put her hands behind her back.

"She won't get away with this. " Emma said as he cuffed her. Meanwhile, Henry saw it all. He wouldn't let his mother do this. He needed help. And that was what he would get.


	12. Back to Stroybrooke

Back to Storybrooke

A month before the dark curse

Corona

"Let me go! "

"Oh dear Rapunzel, it won't be that easy this time. You see I'm stronger than before. When you cut that hair of yours it didn't just go away forever. Magic doesn't work that way. It simply was absorbed into the last thing or in this case, the last person it touched. " Gothel said as she pulled the girl along.

"Why do you want me!?" Rapunzel screamed. She was dirty from head to toe. She was laced in what was an all-white dress. Her brown hair had grown out since the last time Gothel had seen the girl.

"Because I won't pick up where we left off my dear daughter. I can't hold the magic forever. It gave me my life back and gave me the power to kidnap you. But it must go back to where it came from. Or I will die once more. "

"I am not your daughter! My parents will be after you. " they were now walking through the forest on the outside of her parent's kingdom. Today was supposed to be special. Now it was a nightmare.

"Don't worry once we get to the source of the magic and restore your hair we will go where they can't find us. "

"Where is that?"

"O the Enchanted Forest, of course!"

* * *

Storybrooke

Present day

"Ruby!"

"What's wrong Henry? "

"Emma, we have to help her. My mother is framing her for kidnapping me but she didn't. "

"Of course she didn't. I see you walk up to her. Come on. " Ruby untied her apron and ran out with him. She liked Emma for some reason ever since Emma came here. She had connections with her. And without knowing it, Emma was her Godchild at least that was what Snow and David had planned long ago.

"Graham, come on don't do this. "

"Sorry Emma, I have too. " Graham was taking her mugshots. He knew deep down she didn't do it. But it was like he had no choice. His heart wasn't in control.

"You don't have too. You are your own man, she can't control you. "

"But she does Emma! I can't explain it but she does. I can't control myself. I'm sorry. " he finished saying as Henry rushed in with Ruby. Emma sighed of relief.

"Henry! Oh hey, Ruby. "

"Hey, Emma. Graham, you're crazy. Emma never did this. I saw Henry walk up to her. "

"Sorry I can't just let her go just because you say so. "

"Then take the money. I'm bailing her out. "

"Why?" Emma asked as Graham took the cuff off. Emma smiled a little. She walked over to Henry and Ruby.

"I trust you. Plus you didn't do it. "

"Thanks. Henry goes home to your mother. I have something I need to do. " Emma said walking pass them. This woman wanted to play this game then Emma was ready to make her move.

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Two weeks before the curse

"Oh please, not another tower, " Rapunzel said as Gothel dragged the girl through the forest. It had been two weeks since they left Corona. They had traveled far. Rapunzel had no idea where they were going. She never heard of The Enchanted Forest. After leaving the cliff top where, Gothel performed some kind of spell, transferring the magic back to Rapunzel. Her hair had grown back and it was like she never escaped.

"Oh shut up! Soon you won't even remember. You will be mine forever. We are being sent to a place where all good loses and evil wins. A place with no happy endings. " little did Gothel know that not only would Rapunzel lose her memories but so will she.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing!?"

Regina had walked into chaos at her offices. What she had before her was Emma with a chainsaw, cutting a branch off her prize apple tree. The women had dared to give Regina a smirk. Emma tossed the chainsaw down and crossed her arms.

"You want to play this game then fine. " Emma paused walking up to Regina so they were only inches apart. Regina could feel her hot breath on her. " You have no idea who you are messing with. Your move. " and just like that Emma walked away feeling pride in her chest. She wouldn't let this woman push her around anymore.

"You know Regina I expected you by now to have got rid of her. Looks like you are going soft. "

"Gwendolyn." Regina turned around to the other women. Even without her memories, she was just as annoying but smart as she was with them.

"Regina my dear we have been friends for as long as I can remember. I never knew you to let someone go like you did what with her."

"I am not going soft! And I didn't let her go. I need time to plan my next move. What do you want anyway?"

"The truth. "

"About what?"

"You know what. I can't remember who I really am. But somehow I now remember everything about the curse. Just not who I was. " Regina grew angry. The curse was weakening. Somehow Gothel was remembering. She had to put an end to it. She had made a deal with Gothel that she would let them get swept up in the curse so she could finally have the girl to herself in return Gothel had to stay quiet about the curse. But Regina didn't exactly stay true to her words. She had cursed her.

"Gwendolyn, you are crazy. Go home. "

"Fine pretend for now. I know something is changing and I won't know the truth. Somewhere deep down I know you must have betrayed me and I won't stop until I find out. "

* * *

"Did you really cut her tree down?"

"Well the tree branch, but yes Henry. Shouldn't you be home?" Emma had been walking home when Henry caught up her. He, of course, wasn't listening again and came out to find her.

"She is too busy with her next move to get you to leave. She thinks I'm at the arcade. Anyways, Emma, can we talk about this?" Henry held his book out to her. She grabbed it, feeling a sense that she held it before.

"Henry, what is so important about this book? "

"It's your history Emma. You need to believe. You need to bring the happy ending back. " Emma stopped and looked at him.

"Henry I am not in some book. It isn't my history. "

"Yes it is, look, " he said opening a page up to a picture of a baby wrapped in a blanket. With a name written on it.

"Wow... That looks exactly like my blanket... "

"That's because it is! Your father put your through the wardrobe that night with your blanket. " Emma closed the book. She refused to believe. But the fact was that someone wrote these stories and somehow knew about her. They used that to create this book. Or at least that was what she wanted to believe.

"Henry there has to be an explanation. Someone knows about me. Knows my story and twisted it for their own good. I think it is time you go home. " She reached to give him the book just as a man race through, grabbing it. She didn't get a good look at him, just that he had long black hair.

"My book!" Henry cried out.

"Henry, go home, please. I will get your book back. " Henry nodded and ran in the direction of his house. Emma took off the other way. The man was fast. Faster than most people. But Emma was smart. While he ran out in the open, she dashed behind the buildings. She knew how to catch people that was her thing. She leaped over trash. And over fences. She knew she would pass him now. She turned the corner, just as he ran toward her. He didn't have time to stop and ran right into her.

"It looks like we meet again. Shall we finish what we started ten years ago? " The man that was now below her, since she managed to pull him down, was someone she saw before. He had long black hair and black eyes. And a scar down his face that she could never forget.

"You. "

"Ah yes you remember. I'm glad. " Scar said as he struggled against her. Ten years ago her body had been filled with fear, now she was filled with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma pressed him harder to the ground. Though she didn't remember who she truly was, all of her other memories were the same. Including the one of her almost getting raped.

"I came to finish the job. " he pushed her up as he stood. He threw her against the wall. She began to replay the scene from last time. But this time it would be different. She brought her knee up, slamming it into his groin. He yelled out in pain, losing his grip on her. In a quick movement, she pulled his hands behind his back.

"Sorry I am not that weak little girl anymore. You, sir, are messing with the wrong women. "

"And you are under arrest. " Graham said the side of Emma. She hadn't even noticed that he pulled up. Relief fell over her face as she seen the Sheriff. He smiled softly. "Henry called. Good work. I was definitely wrong about you. " he said putting the cuff on Scar.

"You think?"

"Look I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I can't change it. "

"I understand. No one here seems to want to go against her beside me. "

"Yeah and that is what has put fear in her again. " Graham pushed Scar in the car and turned to her just as she picked up Henry's book.

"I doubt I brought fear back to her. But I'm glad I have proved to everyone that she can be a challenge. "

"Yeah. And I need someone like you to work with me. I have some money in the budget she gives me. And it's the only thing she allows me to pick. How about a job here. As my deputy?" Emma was taken back. She hadn't planned to stay here that long. But then again she needed a job while she was here.

"Sure but don't you think Regina would he mad?"

"Another reason to do it. "

* * *

"Hello, Scar. " a voice from the darkness of the jail was heard. It had been a couple hours since Graham put him in here. He had been stupid, going after the women. But he wanted her. And he also wanted to see what she remember.

"I don't have time for guessing games. "

"Actually you have plenty of time since you aren't getting out of here. " Rumpelstiltskin said as he appeared from the dark. Scar heard about the dark one but never met him. It seems he knew about him.

" Rumpelstiltskin, a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you? "

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come for my nephew. It doesn't seem like you have come to bail me out. So what is it that you want. "

"You're right. You see I can't have you scaring Emma. I need her to break the curse. Just like you need her. So if you ever get out of here before it is broken, then stay away from her. Once it breaks. You are free to do whatever you please. " and with that, he left leaving Scar to his thoughts.

* * *

Gwendolyn had finally made her way home. She had decided to take a long way home. She needed to clear her head. Ever since Emma came back she had begun to remember more and more. She didn't remember her old life but she remembers Regina and her making a deal. And for some reason, Regina broke that deal.

"Hey, Mama. " Rachel said as she walked in. She looked at the girl. There was one more thing she remembered. Rachel wasn't her real daughter.

* * *

Emma got home finally after filling stuff out for Graham. She was tired. What happened with the man tonight had shaken her up. She just wasn't sure how she should feel. Then there was Regina. That women bother her more than anything. She wouldn't be too happy about her becoming deputy and that made Emma smile. She finally settled down when her phone rang.

"Evaleen"

"Emma! I'm so glad you answer. " Emma could hear the smile in her voice. Emma was happy to hear her little sister's voice. They had always been close. Evaleen was the third child and sometimes being the middle child was hard. She always turned to Emma for advice. Emma couldn't wait to see her.

"Emmy I need your help. " Emmy was her nickname that her younger siblings gave her.

"Anything for my favorite sister. "

"Emma I'm your only sister. " The girl chuckled. She was right though. It was only two of them. And three brothers. Emma didn't mind. Evaleen and her had a special bond.

"Yeah yeah, what is it. "

"Well, it's this guy... "

"Okay spill it. I want to hear everything. "

* * *

"You know I don't think I will get sleep with all these visitors. "

"Well, I heard Sam's uncle was in town. I thought I as the mayor should properly greet him. Hello, Scar. " Regina came into the light. She couldn't sleep. After a very short night with Graham, who seems distracted, she decided to come see Scar. Graham told her about him.

"So you are the mayor here? Not as scary as the Evil Queen. " Regina looked surprised that he knew her. "Oh don't act surprised. You know who I am. So it only makes sense that I know who you are. I think we should talk. "

"Yes like how you got here?"

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. I don't want to ruin the fun. Figure it out. "

"Fine. I'm guessing somehow you ended up on the outside of the curse. I'm actually surprised the Savannah's actually got swept up at all. "

"The curse only took those closer to the pride rock. We got swept up but since we were so far out we landed on the outside of the town. "

"We?"

"Yes, the hyenas and I madam Mayor. "

* * *

Next Morning

Emma's yellow bus pulled up to the town line. She was so excited. Her family would finally be reunited. Right before she hung up with Evaleen, she told Emma they would be there the next day. So now it was time to wait. She told Graham she would start work tomorrow. He understood. She was glad someone in this town beside Red, and Henry was nice to her. She has pulled out her thoughts as a red SUV pulled up. It drove over the town line, stopping in front of her car. Emma stepped out just as Snow did.

"Mama!"

"Em," Snow was the only one, to get out. She would greet the rest when they got to the inner part of town. Snow was dressed in a pair of jeans, soft pink sweeter and long brown boots. The years had started to show on Snow, but they have been good to her. She was now forty-six years old. It was proof that time had started again for them when they came to Emma eighteen years ago. Her black hair now had more than a few grey strands. She had let her hair to grow out a little, it now came to the middle of her neck. And lastly, she had gained a few wrinkles.

"I'm glad you guys are finally here. " Emma embraced her mother. Though Snow had a few years on her, she was still strong and brave as before. She didn't let the years bring her down. If face with someone like Regina she could still take them down.

"It wasn't easy finding the way. But we managed. Come on let's get to that diner you talked about so we can catch up and meet our grandson. "

"He's amazing mom. I still can't believe I gave him up. And now I'm starting to think I made a mistake. "

"You can't change what happened. You are here now. And so are we. "

They went back to their own cars and Emma lead the way. She was glad her family was here. Things have been confusing and hard since she got here. Regina wasn't the easiest person. And Henry had stories that were believable. Her parents would make it better. They always had. They pulled up to granny's and all piled out. She gave each of them a hug before walking into the diner. Within seconds all eyes were on them. The diner was busy as usual. Red was serving and Granny was taking orders. And off to the right was Regina and Henry.

"Emma!" Henry called from his seat rushing over. Regina turned her head and almost fell over. She couldn't believe who stood before her. Her whole world crashed down. The Charmings were back. They weren't alone. They had other kids. Regina couldn't focus.

"Hey, kid. I like you to meet my family. These are your grandparents, aunts, and uncles. "


	13. Memories

_I will like to take this time to explain why it has_ taken _me a while to post. I have been working hard to make sure my readers get the best. I dont want to post anything that I don't like. I also been busy planning my wedding and work. I am going to try and post more. Also I'm doing one shots. Again I am sorry. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. Also rated M scenes will be marked with _m_. Now I will like to address something. I realized I made Sebastion have brown eyes and I know someone with blue eyes can't have a brown eye kid which I known. Sebastion is indeed David's child. He is different from the rest. That is pretty much known since he has red hair as well. Snow didn't cheat on David. This is a fairytale so anything is possible. So please just read on and found out later why he is different. I promise though he is a Snowing child and true love is real._

Memories

The entire diner was quiet. Time seems to stand still. All eyes were on the Charmings. Regina body went cold. All this time, her adoptive son was her enemy's grandson. How could she not know? How did this happen? Why would Emma give him up when she had her parents? And after everything she did, Snow and Charming were together. Not only that, they had four other kids. They had also aged. It was like they did hadn't been the curse. And somehow they did remember who they truly were.

"How dare you two come back?! " Regina's face was red. Her brown eyes fumed with hate. She marched toward them prepared to grab Snow from her neck. But the blonde hair women stood in her way.

"Regina, don't come any closer. And what the bloody hell are you talking about? My parents have never been here. " Emma crossed her chest.

Regina could do what she wanted to Emma but her family was off limit. Regina wished at this very moment she had magic. She stepped closer to Emma so they were eye level. Regina searched Emma's face. But the truth was that the women were truly being honest. They had no memory. Regina would let it go for now but she wouldn't stop until they were gone.

"Welcome to Storybrooke. Henry comes on we are leaving. " Regina grabbed his hand and headed for the door. This time it was Snow would stand in her way. Regina grew with anger. Everyone was still staring at the family and Regina. Red was the closest to them. Something was stirring in her memory but she couldn't bring it to the surface of her mind. For now, Snow was a stranger.

"We came a long way to meet our grandson. If you are just going to take him home to have his stuff in his room so you can do whatever you do all day then it thinks it is best he stay with us. " Snow challenged Regina. Regina narrowed her eyes. Now she knew where Emma got her desired to stand up to Regina from, her mother.

"Miss Swan-"

"Nolan"

"Excuse me?"

"My last name is Nolan, not Swan. And no I don't want to explain why our last names are different. " Snow wasn't afraid of Regina. She didn't spend eighteen years with this women like Regina had hoped. She didn't have time to make Snow fear her. Snow was just as brave as before.

"Whatever. You don't know my son at all. You don't know what is best for him. "

"No, but I know enough from what my daughter has to tell me that you aren't the right fit for him. You don't seem to know him either. And he is my daughter's son too. I am not here to tell you what to do. I was only stating the facts. Maybe you should start putting Henry first. " The whole diner cheered. Regina was lost for words. She was burning up at this point. She needed to find a way to get rid of them. She decided it was best to just leave Henry.

"Henry be home by dinner. If you aren't you won't see these people again. " Regina stormed out. Everyone cheered again when she left. Red was the first to speak to the family once Regina was gone.

"I for one want to be the first to welcome the Nolan's to our town. And to thank. " Red looked at Snow to find out what the woman's name was. Granny had joined Red and was waiting patiently to found out all of their names.

"My name is Mary Margret. This is my husband David. And our four kids, Sebastian, David Jr, Evaleen, and Leo. " Mary said pointing to all of them. Red smiled.

"Well thank you, Mary, for standing up to Regina. No one well beside your daughter has been able to do that. " Red smiled at the older women. She felt like she had seen her before. She just couldn't pinpoint where.

"No one should be pushed around. Everyone has a say in what happened here. Just have hope. And good things will happen. " Snow moved along to sit down at a table. The rest of them each found a table next to hers. At a diner, it was hard to find a table for eight. Everyone else went back to eating while Red took orders.

"So you are my grandmaw?"

"Yes, it seems I am. " Snow chuckled. Henry suddenly slipped out his chair to give her a hug. She was a bit surprised at first but after a second she melts right into his arms.

"Hey what about me kid?" David held his arms open. Henry leaped right in. It was as if they knew him his whole life. Emma couldn't help but smile. It was touching. But she almost felt sad. They should have known him his whole life.

"Grams and Gramps let me show you my book. " Henry pulled the storybook out of his backpack. Emma sighed. She hadn't expected him to have it. Of course, she should have known he brought it everywhere.

"Henry, don't you think it is a little soon?"

"No, the sooner they believe the sooner you can break the curse. "

Emma went to speak but Snow held her hand up. She then gently took the book. "It's okay Emma I will like to remember my past. " Snow gave Emma a look that said she should just play along. Henry excitedly watched as Snow opened the book.

"Wait you believe me?"

"Of course. But don't get your hopes up, Henry. I might never remember. " Snow flipped through the book landing on the scene of Snow White and Prince Charming as they departed ways. It was right before they did when Snow tried on his mother's ring.

"You have the same one! Look!" Henry touched Snow's ring.

"Wow funny it does look alike. Crazy how the author got the detail right. "

Just then Emma's phone rang. She moved away from them to answer it.

"Yes, Graham?"

"I need you to meet me at Rabbit hole we have a problem. "

"I'll be there. " Emma hung the phone up. She went back to the table.

"Could you guys watch Henry or get him back to Regina? I need to go handle something. Deputy duties. " David stood up and pulled her into a hug then kissed her forehead.

"Of course. Be careful. And I'm proud of you. "

"We both are." Snow kissed Emma's cheek.

"See you later Emmy!" The kids called to her as she left. Emma felt relief to have such a support system. She couldn't imagine doing this alone.

* * *

Thirty minutes earlier

"Unless you are here to let me out, I'm not open to talking. "

"It turns out, I am here to do just that, Scar. "

"Why?"

"Emma is why. You know the one you want. I know now how you got here. "

"I'm glad you figured it out. "

"I had no choice when her parents came skipping into Storybrooke today!" Regina slammed her fist down on the desk next to her.

"Oh, the Charmings are here! This should be fun. "

"They don't remember though. You did something?"

"I wish I could say that I did. But no. Someone else wanted them back probably. "

"Well, I need you to cause some fear in Emma. "

"Sorry I can't do. " Regina stormed to the bars with hate written on her face.

"If you want out you will! I can't have her breaking the curse. "

"That is exactly what I need to happen. You see my Queen I want my nephew to know who I am when I get my revenge. Surely you can understand that. "

"Fine then how about a deal. I let you free you go about causing whatever trouble you want and when Emma is gone I will let Simba remember who you are then you will have your revenge. " Regina said as she unlocked the cell.

"Now I like your thinking. Sounds like a deal to me. See you later. " Scar slipped pass Regina who was smirking as he left. She would get rid of the Charmings then Scar. Little did he know he wouldn't live to see his revenge.

* * *

Ten minutes before Emma arrived

The Rabbit hole

"That will be five dollars. "

"Here. " Scar sat at the bar watching everyone. He hadn't noticed the women who sat beside him until she spoke.

"I can make your night worth wide. " the black hair women said. Scar turned to her with a smirk. She was exactly what he needed. She was a little older than he liked. At least late thirties. Of course, it was hard for an older man like himself to get the younger ones.

"Oh is that so...?"

"Gwendolyn is the name. And not with me. I have a young girl that will fit your liking. "

"Now you are talking. "

"Don't act as if I am not suitable for you. I am just as gorgeous maybe even more than she is. But I don't sleep with old guys. Even if you are nice to look at. "

"Okay fine can you just get on with it. Where is the girl?" Gwendolyn smiled before disappearing out the door. He guessed she was getting the girl. It turned out he would be having fun before he caused trouble.

"No no, please... I don't want to... " a young girl with beautiful brown hair was struggling against Gwendolyn. The women brought her hand to her face.

"Shut up!"

"Please, mom... " Gwendolyn dragged her over to Scar who was smirking. She pushed the girl toward him, making her stumble. Scar, of course, caught her.

"Hey don't worry young one I'll take good care of you. "

"Hey what's going on?" The bartender had noticed the scene and couldn't stand for any longer. He was a tall man who looked to be the late twenties. He was a bit on the muscular side with warm honey-almond skin. Bronze-brown hair cascaded down to the tips of his shoulders with matching eyes.

"Stay out of it and do your job. "

"I am. " The man dialed a number on his cell phone. " Hey, Graham. I need you to come. We are having trouble at the bar. " The man hung up just as Scar threw a punch but the younger male dodged.

"Who did you call?!" Scar hissed.

"The Sheriff. " just then Graham rushed in. He held his gun up. Right behind him was a blonde hair woman who too had a gun.

"What's going on here?" Graham said out loud. He made his way over to the bartender.

"This guy was trying to force the young lady. And the other women just gave her away. Then he tried to hit me. "

"Are you okay, Mahir? "

"I'm fine just help her. " Mahir gave Graham a small smile. Graham wanted to ask more but he couldn't. Not here. Now wasn't the time. Graham walked over to Rachel where Emma was already helping the girl.

"What's your name?" Emma helped sit the girl down. Rachel looked scared and confused. As for Gwendolyn and Scar, they looked disappointed and angry.

"Looks like I'm taking you back to jail. And as for you, " Graham looked at Gwendolyn. She just smiled. She honestly didn't care what he had to say. This girl meant nothing to her. She still couldn't exactly remember but she knew she wasn't Rachel's mother.

"You should be a shame to yourself. I can't exactly arrest you for forcing your daughter but I hope she leaves you. She has the right too. " Graham finished cuffing Scar, walking away from the women. Scar had no doubt that Regina would free him by tomorrow. It wasn't like Scar had a place to stay so he might as well sleep in a jail cell every night.

"The cuff is little tight. I don't know how your pretty boy likes it but as far I'm a concern, they hurt. " Graham tighten the cuff making Scar growl.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. As far I am a concern the cuff aren't tight enough. " Graham pushed Scar in the backseat. The older man looked up with his bold black eyes and smirked.

"We both know exactly what I am talking about. Pretend all you want. But I know the truth. " and with that Graham slammed the door. He leaned against the side of the car for a second looking into the inside of the bar. Emma was still speaking to Rachel. Gwendolyn had disappeared. And a pair of brown eyes looked back into his blue ones.

"Earth to Graham. " Emma snapped her fingers in front of his face. He hadn't realized how long he had been lost in Mahir's eyes until Emma was standing there with Rachel by her side.

"Sorry I was just thinking. "

"Well Rachel wants to get away from her mother and I will help her and... " Emma was trying to speak to Graham but he seems distant. It was what Scar said that had him questioning things. He should understand what he meant but then again Graham didn't have feelings. He never felt a thing. Yeah it was true Mahir and him had something going on but so did him and Regina. Neither meant nothing or did it? Night after night Graham spent time with both of them hoping to feel again but nothing. He didn't understand.

"Look I can take Scar to the station. How about you go home. You aren't here. You are distant. " Graham finally looked at Emma. Her bright green eyes stared at him with concern. He had no idea what came over him but he had to try something. So he kissed her. And for a split moment, he felt something, warmth. It spread throughout his body. He wanted more. And it wasn't the only thing that happened. Flashes of memories flooded his vision. He saw a wolf with a red eye and him standing over a dead deer. It didn't make any sense. It didn't last either. Emma pushed him.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with you? "

"I'm sorry I wanted to feel something... "

"What? Graham goes home. You need to rest. And don't ever try that again. " Emma moved pass him, getting in the driver seat. Rachel got up front, just as she drove off.

"Graham... You okay?" Luckily Mahir hadn't seen what he just did. Even if he didn't feel anything, Graham didn't want to mess things up. He knew one-day things would change and he could finally figure out what was wrong with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. " Graham didn't want to go home. At least with Mahir or Regina, he wasn't alone. So he grabbed hold of Mahir, bringing him into a long passionate kiss. Mahir didn't push him away like Emma did. This was something more familiar with Graham. It was where he belongs at least for tonight. Graham tangled his fingers into Mahir's long brown hair, gently guiding him inside the bar, letting the door shut.

* * *

_M_

"I need you. " Mahir whispered into Graham's ear. Mahir was taller than Graham by at least five inches. He much more built than him as well. So overpowering him was easy. Mahir pinned Graham to the door, locking it at the same time. He intensifies the kiss, having their tongues dance. Mahir then pulled Graham's uniform shirt off breaking the kiss for a moment. Both were breathing heavily, searching each other face.

"Let's head to your room. " Graham peck a kiss on his cheek before heading to the stairs on the right side of the bar. Mahir had a one bedroom above his bar. Mahir caught up with Graham, picking him up from behind, and racing upstairs.

"I want you now you walk too slow. " Mahir teased as he placed Graham on the bed. The room wasn't big. There were a bed and a bathroom. The big was a king size, enough for the two of them. The scent of forest circled the place. Mahir tends to walk there at least twice a day.

"Then why are my pants still on?"

"I have to tease you first. " Graham chuckled at Mahir's words. He pulled him down on top of himself. Their lips met again, fierce as before. Clothes began to fly off, nothing would stop them. Soon they were skin to skin. Muscles were rippling. Mahir trailed his lips down Graham body making him tremble. Graham wished he could feel. He was sure it would be amazing. Graham decided to flip the larger male has so he was on top. He was used to being on top. He was for Regina.

Graham then slipped down so his mouth was right above Mahir's wood. It was rock hard. Graham's tongue swirled around it until it reached the top. Mahir let out a loud gasp before biting his lips. Graham smirked. He flicked his tongue back and forth on the head before slipping his mouth over the wood.

"Graham! " The man growled before closing his eyes. Graham started out slow then deepen. He could feel it pulsing with his touch. He sucked the tip quickly until his mouth was fall. He swallowed and went back to work. It always took Mahir a while to fall down and he prefers to be taken by the mouth instead of putting it in the back door. But he enjoys every minute.

After coming for the third time, he was done and it was now Graham's turn. He moved his mouth back to Mahir's mouth and let him taste what he tastes. They passionately kissed for a few minutes until Graham was rock hard.

"Come on put it in me big boy. " Mahir teased. Graham rubbed the tip of his wood around his hole before gently pushing it in. His eyes closed as he gradually started to speed up.

"You sure you can handle me tonight?"

"There is nothing I can't handle. " Mahir moaned as Graham reached full speed.

"You know I enjoy these nights " Graham grabbed hold of Mahir's hair, making him arch his back.

"I just wish we had more. " Graham tried to pretend he didn't hear what he said. He didn't want to make the man upset. The truth was, Graham, didn't want more if he could never feel anything.

"I'm coming " He moaned as he went deeper right as he let go. He fell off Mahir laying down next to him. His breath slowly relaxed. Mahir turned on his side to look at him.

"I know you are avoiding what I said. You always do. Why? We have been doing this for months. This is all we do. I can't anymore Graham. I want more. " Graham rolled around to face him pressing his body to Mahir who wrapped his muscular arms around him.

"I just can't right now Mahir. It's hard to explain. I like it how things are. " Mahir release him and sighed. He rolled back on the back not saying another word. They soon both fell asleep not able to share anything else.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked after they left the station. Emma locked up Scott and was now back in the patrol car to get her bug.

"Well we have to get my car then we are going to meet up with my family. "

"Do I have to go back home...?" Emma could feel the pain the young girl felt. She knew the feeling. She faced it when she was younger before her parents came for her.

"No. You are legally able to be on your own. "

"I can't... I don't have a job or a place. I'm stuck. " Emma pulled over to face the girl. Rachel reminded her of when Emma was that age. But when she was eighteen she was facing a decision, that changed her life forever.

"Rachel I know it seems impossible seems but you can do it. And I'm going to help you. I don't have a place of my own yet here but I'm sure by now my parents have. They will be welcomed to house you. Then we can go job hunting. I won't let you go back to a place you aren't welcomed. I know more anyone how hard that could be. " Rachel didn't seem fully convinced.

"You have parents that love you. I don't. "

"I didn't for the first ten years of my life. My parents were in an accident and we got separated. I was placed with the Swans the ones that adopted me. They were much like your mom but times two. So yes I understand. Plus at your age, I was pregnant with Henry. So I had a hard path to walk. "

"I can't stay with you... There will be no room. "

"Rachel doesn't fight me. I don't know why but I want to help you. You remind me of well myself. I can't let you go back there. So it's settled you will stay with me wherever I end up. And I'll help you get through it. " Rachel finally lost it and cried. Emma knew the girl had finally given up. She was letting someone help her. She was letting her walls down just like Emma.

"Thank you. "

* * *

'" Mary we can't squeeze everyone in a loft. "

"I know David but we can get rent two. Well, Emma can rent one. And our one. She can have the two oldest stay with her. We can't exactly buy a house. We have no idea how long we are staying. " David and Mary were at Granny's by themselves. They brought Henry back home earlier. The kids were at another table, talking among themselves.

"Evaleen, please explain to Sebastian what makes him, Henry's uncle. He isn't listening. " The brunette looked up from her phone. Her ocean blue eyes haven't left the screen in over ten minutes. She looked at her older brother then at the smallest charming.

"Sebastian, Emmy is your oldest sister. She had a baby at the same time you were born. "

"So he is my twin!" The boy cheered. Sebastian was sitting across from Leo and Evaleen. His brown eyes were filled with excitement.

"No, Sebastian! You are his uncle. I know it's confusing but it will make sense when you are older. " Dj crossed his arms.

"I know that. "

"That's not what you told me!"Leo grew angry. His little brother had always been different. He was the only red hair one and he always said things that made no sense.

"Yes, I did. I said okay he is my twin. I just meant we are twins because we are born on the same day. But like um. "

"Birthday twins! " David jr suddenly said running up to the table as he just left the bathroom. Sebastian, on the other hand, was the crazy one. He was the daredevil. He likes to do things the others wouldn't. He was also the spitting image of their father. Dj slapped his hands on the table giving them all that sloppy grin.

"Finally someone who understands me. " The ten-year-old whined as Dj messed up the top of his red hair. "I'm might be young but I'm smart. "

"Sorry bro didn't mean anything about it. Anyways I wonder when Emma is coming back. " Leo said just as the eldest of all of them walked in. Emma finally made it back along with Rachel.

"Emma!" Sensation slipped out the booth, running for her. She, the little ginger up, holding him tight.

"Oh, how I miss you, little bro. " She kissed the top of his head before setting him down. She looked around at her family. "Everyone this is Rachel she is going to be staying with us. Her mother tried to make her something she didn't wanna do. She doesn't want to stay with her. Which brings me to the place-"

"Is it really your place to house this girl, Ms. Swan?" Regina managed to slip in just as she told her family what was going on. Emma turned around with narrowed eyes.

"How could you release a man like him? Do you want to discuss my decisions? Because we could discuss yours with the town. A man like him should be locked up for a long time. "

"Well, this is my town. I decide who stays locked up. You were asking for it. And so was she. " Emma gasped. She had no idea how Regina knew. "Oh, Miss Swan when will you stop acting surprised when you realize I know everything about everyone that comes here. This is my town. I'm in charge. I make the rules. And I will continue to make everyone's life miserable. "

"And together with my family, we will continue to make things better around here. Goodwill wins. " it was Regina's turn to gasp. Those were the words Snow used all the time. It was surprising because Emma nor the charmings had the memory of that life. It was a blow to Regina's chest and made her more determined to get rid of them.

"Enjoy it for now. I will strike soon. " With that Regina left. Emma sighed as she looked at her family who all looked shocked. It was Snow that spoke first.

"So we found a place. "

* * *

Graham come to me. I need you. " Regina stood in the bedroom of her house with a glowing red heart place upon her hand.

It was about two in the morning when Graham jet upright in the bed. He didn't seem to be in control of himself. He turned to the side to hang his feet off the bed and started to put clothes on. He had almost finished when Mahir stirred beside him.

"I wish you wouldn't leave. Just stay. " The other almost begged. Sadly Graham couldn't. As much as he fought it, he always lost. Regina had his heart, though he didn't know, and he had to do what she said.

"I don't want to be seen leaving here tomorrow. I'm sorry. " He finished getting dress and made the mistake of looking at Mahir. Tears had grossed over his brown eyes but Graham knew he was fighting the escape of them. If he had his heart, he knew it would be breaking. But again he didn't so all he could do was walk away. He would never truly be happy until Emma broke the curse. Or his memories came back.


	14. A New Life

_Hello everyone! I know I have been gone a while. I really love my story and typing it. I just needed to take a step back I had a lot on my mind and wasn't focus on the story. I also realized that my grammar had went downhill. Anyways I won't go on and on about what happened and instead shower you guys with a new chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it._

A New Life

No matter where the charming family stayed, no matter how small of a place and no matter if they were separated or not, they always made things work. It was how they managed the last eight teen years. Even when their memories were stolen from them they were able to make things work. It was no surprise when Mary Margret woke the next morning bright and early before her dashing handsome husband. She slipped from his gasped and pulled her robe over her bare skin. She knew she had to move if she was to get breakfast done before he would wake himself. She gracefully went downstairs to prepare her meal.

Next door the other half of the charming family had also started to rise. For the past five years Emma had lived on her own. She missed her family, but she got used to being alone. She liked it. She loved her family but sometimes they were too much. Sometimes she was reminded of those ten years she lived without them. In those five years she built walls around herself again. After she gave Henry up and Neal was gone, she fell into depression. The kind of depression she had when she was with the Swan's. Her parents were there to help her, but nothing ever made it better. Becoming a bails bonds person, she felt piece. She knew something was still missing, which was her memories, and she knew staying with her family wouldn't help. She needed a fresh start and she got it in Boston. It wasn't until Henry came back into her life she realized how much she needed her family.

"Come on Emmy, mama is probably making breakfast by now. Let's eat!" the little red hair charming pushed his pale hands against Emma. Sebastian had always been different. He was the only freckle face, red hair and brown eyed Charming. Most of David's friends thought Mary Margret had cheated on him. But David knew the truth. His son was just special. Though none of them knew how special. The blonde rolled over.

"Go away. Leave me alone. "She snapped without even thinking. She wasn't used to someone waking her up. She regretted it the minute her brother's face fell, and tears rolled down. He walked downstairs straight to Evaleen who glared at Emma.

"We are sorry that we have to be in your space, Emma but we came here to help you and get to know our nephew not for you to snap at all of us. "

"I am sorry…" Emma rolled out the bed and walked downstairs to join her siblings. Though each of them looked just as mad as Evaleen did. Emma crossed her arms. "Don't look at me like that. I said I was sorry. I'm the oldest here so don't treat me like a child. "

"You're acting like one" it was Leo's turn to speak. He was the oldest out of the rest of them beside Emma. He was the one who took over when Emma left. "You were gone for five years. You barely talked to anyone of us since then. You didn't visit. It was us for the last five years. So now that you are back, we are willing to just move forward because we understand there is a big age difference between you and us, but you don't have to act like we are just children you have to deal with. We are your siblings. "

"Oh Leo…you sure have grown into a smart young man… you're right okay? I am truly sorry. I love you guys and missed all of you so much. I wanted to visit but it was too hard. "Emma got to her knees and opened her arms to Sebastian. "Come here little man Emmy sorry please forgive me." The smallest charming wiped his tears and swung himself into her arms. She picked him up, pressing him to her body.

"Does this mean you will stay around?" The spitting image of their father came from around Evaleen.

"Yeah, DJ no matter where I live after this I will always be around. I promise. Now who wants some of mom's good breakfast?" each of them cheered and headed out the door. She let Sebastian down, so he could run out the door with them. She paused a moment to talk to Leo first.

"Emma, I am sorry about what I said."

"No, you were right. I was the role model and I just left. One day I will explain everything. Now isn't the time. Even though you are smart for your age, all of you are, I can't bare you guys with my pain. Just know it was nothing you or the rest of them did. Nor mom or dad. It was just where work took me and giving up Henry was the hardest thing I did. So, I needed space and it seems Henry has brought us all together. "

"I am just glad you are back, I'm tired of getting in trouble for those little rascals"

"Oh, so you didn't miss me?" Emma chuckled. Leo took the time to give her a quick hug.

"Of course, I did Emmy. We all did. "He let his inner child come out. He let himself be a kid again, a boy who needs his sister to be there for him.

"I think we should go before they worry."

"More like before Evaleen takes all the pancakes"

"I will be right there, I should probably wake Rachel. "

Xxxx

"So, your mother never let you out of the loft?" Everyone had enjoyed their breakfast including Rachel. She felt a little uncomfortable being with the happiest family she ever met and very out of place. However, she was adjusting and had loosen up just a bit.

"Mom!"

"No, it's okay Emma. I don't mind. Yes, Mrs. Nolan she had me locked up if I can remember. I am just thankful Emma was there last night… I have no idea what I would had done. That guy…" She trailed off as she remembered the younger ones were listening. Though Leo seem to understand and catch on as he got up.

"Come on Evaleen, DJ, and Sebastian let's go find Henry." Leo lead the youngest children out the door. It was a Saturday and none of them had school. It didn't take but a second after they left for her mother to push for answers.

"Who was this guy anyways? "

"It doesn't matter." Emma interrupt Rachel before she could say who it was. Her parents didn't need to worry but she knew her mother wouldn't stop until she knew who it was.

"Who is this guy, Em? He is a threat. He can't be a good guy if he attacks this poor girl. "David had spoken for the first time since they ate. He usually let Mary Margret do most of the talking. But when it came to Emma's safety he would speak up.

"He had this scar across his eye. "Rachel suddenly said not realizing it was something Emma was trying to hold back. Mary dropped the plate she was washing into the sink. Her father slammed his fist on the table making Emma leap out of her skin.

"What is he doing here!? Why didn't you tell us Emma?" David suddenly stood to stand by Mary as both were now glaring at the blonde. Both were mad but also terrified for their daughter. This was the same guy who tried to rape her years ago and now he was back. Somehow, he followed them and was after their Emma again.

"Mom… dad it's no big deal. I handled him. He is back in jail and won't get out anytime soon. I am a grown woman now. I fought back this time."

"What do you mean you fought back? I thought he attacked her last night."

"He did I mean when he att- ". Emma caught herself, but she knew it was too late. She hadn't meant to say anything about the other night. Her mother now looked horrified and began to sob. David wrapped his arms around his wife to protect her but also to keep himself from running over to that guy and killing him.

"He attacked you?" David said coolly

"When I first came to town, he did. He didn't get far. I handled myself and then Graham came to arrest him. I am guessing that Regina let him out. She doesn't like me".

"Well that's a bit cruel of her to let a monster like him out. I don't like this. You shouldn't be the deputy for this town. You need to stay away from that station and that man". David's blue eyes were glowing now with rage. He wanted to tear this guy from limb to limb.

"Dad! You can't stop me from being the deputy. I have taken very good care of myself for the past five years. I don't need you guys coming here acting like parents now." Emma stormed out the door not wanting to see the hurt on her mother's face. She had to get away. It was too much. Running had always been her way of dealing with things. She needed to bury herself in work and distract herself. So that's where she headed. She walked down the main street not paying much attention to anyone around her. So, when Red came up besides, she didn't notice.

"Everything okay Emma?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine don't. I will talk. You need to watch your back. Regina is powerful here. Scott will get out soon, trust me. So just be careful." Emma skipped to a halt. She turned on Red.

"How does this woman have so much power in this town? Isn't there someone over her?"

"Sadly, no. She has always been in control if I can remember. No one challenged her until you came to town. I am just worried she will take control of you too and your family."

"Why does it matter to you anyways?"

"Because you are a good person Emma. I haven't known you long, but I can see it. You took Rachel in. Word spreads in the town. You are the kind of person this town needs but don't get hurt in the process."

"Don't worry I won't. Regina won't win this. I am here to make a change to this town and that's exactly what I will do." Emma gave Red a friendly touch to her shoulder before continuing her walk toward the station. When she got there, she wasn't alone. Graham and Regina were there, in a heated conversation. Regina stood their stiff while Graham had his arms crossed.

"I don't care what you want. I don't feel anything for you. I never have. You have pull over me and I don't know what it is, but I will be damn if I will continue to be your puppet." Regina couldn't help but smirk at the huntsman. He had no idea how she could just kill him right now. She had his heart. Not with her of course which is why she couldn't control him.

"Graham relax I don't know what has gotten into you. You think I care if you don't have feelings for me, I know you don't have feelings for your lover boy either. You are simply a play thing for my enjoyment and you have your own play toy. I am not here to discuss this. I am here to let Scott out."

"Over my dead body." Emma slammed her way into the station making Graham leaped away from Regina. The brunette laughed.

"That can be arranged, Miss. Swan so don't push me."

"When will you get this through your thick scull. You don't scare me. You aren't releasing this man. He attacked Rachel and myself. He deserves to be here."

"I didn't attack her, she was given to me. How about you lock the mother up." Scott said from his cell.

"Shut up no one asked you. As far as you Miss. Swan you have no rights. I control this town. I say who will be release. Scott did nothing wrong but accept an offer given to him. Now excuse me while I take care of this man, so I can be on my way." Regina walked over to the cell, opening it up and letting Scott out.

"Thank you, my lady. Sorry to dash out of here but I don't want to be blamed for attacking someone again."

"Scott wait for me outside. We need to talk." Regina gave him the look before the male walked out freely. She swirled on her heels to face Graham.

"Remember who pays you. Remember where your place is. I can take this position from you as quickly as you got it." She left both on that note.

Xxxx

Scott wasn't planning on waiting on the queen. He needed to get back to planning. He also wanted a way to get Emma. She was his prey. He would hunt her until he had her. Which was why he decided to wait. He knew the queen had plans herself and he could use that to his advance.

"You don't need to be messing with children when there is a grown woman you should be after."

"I know that, but she tempted me. I wasn't planning on passing that up. Don't worry I am focus now." Regina stopped in front of him. Her hands at her hip. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You need to provoke Miss Swan until she leaves. Which is why you need to start showing your face. The rest of the Charming's are here, and they need to know you are a threat. I know for fact David won't stay somewhere he feel unsafe. But he would also stand his ground. You need to rock that ground until he takes his family away."

"Oh, don't worry, he did it before and he will do again."

"Be sure that happens." With that the mayor walked away leaving Scott to his thoughts.

Xxx

The salt sea air filled Leo's nostril and the sand smashed between his toes as he walked along the shoreline. He pierced his eyes toward the far end of the beach. The sound of laughter echoed toward his way. He had no desire to play with the young ones, but he was responsible for them. He didn't mind. He was used to it. It was a weight on his shoulder that he had bare by himself for the last five years.

"You should be playing with them." A voice said behind him causing him to jump. He turned around to see it was only Rachel. He hadn't spoke to her until now and he was surprised to even see her here.

"I am too old to play with them. You should understand that."

"I never was allowed outside so no I don't. If I was given the chance to be a kid I would." Leo sighed as he glanced back at his siblings. He longed to be young again.

"I don't know your story too well, but I heard what you and Emma was discussing this morning and I can tell you feel like you have to take care of them." Rachel reached to place a hand on his shoulder. Something about the action felt right to her. But for Leo, it was the wrong move. He back up causing a frown out of the young lady.

"I do. They need me. Emma left them."

"But they have your parents."

"Our parents are wonderful, but they have enough to worry about with Emma. It is different with her for them. She is the first. They lost ten years with her. So, the four of us have to stick together." Leo turned away to walk from her. She followed him though getting ahead of him. Which made him stop in his tracks.

"How about you have fun for once then. Let loose Leo." He simply shook his head with a sad look.

"I can't. Don't you get it! What am I supposed to do? Just leave them alone?" he threw his hands in the air. His breath was heavy and his burned with pain.

"Yes. They have Evaleen. She is old enough to watch them. Take it from someone who has been locked up her whole life. You need to enjoy the little things. You know what I enjoyed? The nights when my mother would watch a movie with me. It happened seldom. So, when it happens I enjoyed it. You sister is back. Who knows for how long. Enjoy yourself. When you ready to have fun then you know where I am." She turned to leave.

"How does one who has been locked up know how to have fun."

"I don't. You can teach me." With that she left swiftly without another word. He hadn't realized he was smiling until Henry came over.

"No one hardly smiles here, it's refreshing to see one on my uncle's face." Henry said lightly. Leo ruffled the lad's brown hair with a small chuckle.

"You are pretty smart for a kid your age." He looked back out at the horizon thinking about what Rachel said.

"It runs in the family. Our family is special. You must believe. No one can take this family apart."

After Henry was gone, he stood there thinking about what he heard today. He had been busy blaming everyone but himself for being unhappy. He is young. He should live his life. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

Xxx

Even though Emma looked like David she was more like Snow than any of the other children. Which was why David being able to find her. She wasn't at his first guess, the station. However, he knew she would want to clear her head. There was only one way her mother could do that and that was by practicing with her cross bow. Though none of them remember where she got it or how she learned, Mary had one and was one of the best at using it. So, it made sense that Emma would be at the shoot range.

"I remember when you were thirteen. Oh, how rebelling you were. Evaleen was only a month old when you were picked on in school for the first time. Mom and I warned you to just be the better person. You ignored us, of course, the next day you went there and punched the kid. I remember being proud. Not because you didn't listen to us but because you stood up for yourself. I never told you because you should never turn to violence. But I also knew from that day forward you would always stand up for yourself."

The blonde was standing staring straight ahead. She held the gun in her hand so tight her fingers turned red. She was geared up for protection. She wasn't surprise her father found her. He knew her as much as he knows her mother. It was scary but good. When he finished what he was saying, she set the gun down and turned to face him.

"I never knew that." In that very moment Emma felt like a small child again. She wouldn't show it though. She wasn't ready to let her walls down again.

"Emma, I know you are strong and can stand up for yourself. That won't stop me from worrying about you. I will always. But I can't stop you from being the deputy here. We just got you back. You haven't been around in five years. I would hate to lose you again."

"Dad, you won't. I did what I did because it felt right. I had to find myself. Instead of being just the daughter of the perfect parents." David had no need to say anything in that moment. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and she accepted the hug. Having the warmth of her father made worlds of difference.

"Emma you are so much more than that. You are special. And we love you."

"I love you guys too." David released her and picked up the gun he had rented. He hadn't plan to use it. He just wanted to get in to speak to Emma. But now he could bond with her with doing something they both loved. Following him, Emma grabbed hers' and went back to shoot alongside David.

Xxx

"What's in that book you keep with you?" The youngest of the charming's stood very close to Henry who decided to skip out on the game of tag. Sebastian didn't like tag, so he too was standing on the side while Leo, who came over finally, Evaleen, and DJ played.

"This book is our family's history and everyone's else in this town."

"Can I see it?" Henry looked at his uncle. He knew if he had to get his family to believe he needed someone on his side. Sebastian was the same age of him, they shared a birthday. He figured he was henry's best chance.

"If I let you see it, you have to promise to help." Henry said still holding the book. The red head crossed his arms not sure he like this idea. "You see this book is very important. But no one will believe it or believe me. We need them to believe and need Emma to be part of that. I can't explain much more until you read it. Just trust me. Are you going to help?"

"I always known I was different. I am very smart though none of my siblings seem to realize that. You see my eyes."

"Yes, but does that got to do with the book."

"Because you can't have brown eyes with a blue-eyed dad. It means I am special since he is my dad. That's a fact. Leo secretly had a DNA test. Long story. Anyways it means our family is different. I don't know how it is possible. I want to know and if this book explains it then I want to help. They all seem to be missing a part of them. I am in."

"Wow, well once you read this then you will understand more. And then maybe we could figure out why you are different. Here and don't show anyone else. They aren't ready." Henry handed him the book. Sebastian took it and hugged it to his chest.

"I will read it all tonight. How about meeting me back here."

"Deal." They shook hands, agreeing to come together and bring the happy endings back.


End file.
